


I Don't Want to Live Forever

by lovelyriots



Series: I Don't Want to Live Forever [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Imprinting, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyriots/pseuds/lovelyriots
Summary: Hades and Persephone have agreed to set some boundaries, but their conversation has got the King of the Underworld questioning his choices. When they move past those boundaries, an old magic introduces complications to their relationship.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: I Don't Want to Live Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570855
Comments: 110
Kudos: 594





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was listening to the ZaynXTaylor Swift song "I Don't Want To Live Forever" when this back and forth perspective story came into my head (hence the title). This takes place after the events of episode 90.

Hades stared out the window of his office, thinking about his conversation with Persephone while Hecate spoke about third quarter reports. The goddess of spring had admitted her feelings, but asked for space, and he’d been too much of a coward to tell her how he really felt. Instead, he’d agreed to her terms, though he desperately wanted to profess his affections.

_Idiot. You missed your chance._

One thing was certain, though: he had to end things with Minthe. The things Persephone had said to him weren’t wrong, and if he was being honest with himself, even he didn’t know why he was with her. He thought being with Minthe was better than being alone, but he was seriously questioning that logic. Ending things with her was the right thing to do, even if Persephone ultimately chose to stay with TEGOM.

“Hello, earth to Hades,” Hecate waved her hand in front of his face from across the desk. “Did you hear anything I said in the past five minutes?”

He jumped, startled out of his thoughts. “Sorry, Hecate, I just got distracted for a moment. Please, continue.”

Hecate sighed. “I know I’m not going to reach you when you’re like this. Tell me what’s up.”

“It’s not necessary—”

“Don’t bullshit me, Hades. What’s going on?” she asked.

Hades took a deep breath. “I need to end things with Minthe. Permanently.”

Hecate’s eyes gleamed as joy filled her face. “Finally, old friend! I’m so proud of you for walking away from that situation. It’s not good—for either of you.”

She took a moment to examine Hades’ face. He wore his solemn expression, but there was something more there. Anyone else wouldn’t have been able to see the nuance in the king’s visage, but after knowing him for millennia, Hecate could pick up on things he’d rather she not know. Beyond the concern was determinism—and did she detect a bit of happiness? Hopefulness?

“What’s Persephone think of this?” she asked, eyeing him shrewdly.

Hades cheeks flushed slightly. “She, uh, I mean w-we haven’t discussed it.”

Hecate’s eyes narrowed. “She wouldn’t be the motivation for this decision, would she?”

Hades looked away from her, annoyance mixing with his embarrassment. “That’s crossing a line, Hecate,” he warned.

She backed down, putting her hands in the air. “Look, I don’t care why, I’m honestly just happy you’re getting away from that mess. So…when are you going to do it?”

Hades cleared his throat. “I thought maybe after this? Best not to put it off. Don’t want to lose my nerve and uh—”

“You’d rather do it here in case you need back-up?” Hecate finished for him quietly.

“I would be grateful if you could be on stand-by, yes,” he confirmed. “And, maybe we could find a new department for her? I don’t want her to lose her job because of me but I don’t think it would be—appropriate for her to continue working in such a close capacity with me.”

“If it were up to me, we’d just let her go,” Hecate shrugged. “It’s not like she’s very good at her job anyway. But I suppose from a legal standpoint, yours is the better option. She won’t be able to claim wrongful termination. I think soul intake could use a new head administrator.”

Hades nodded. “Thank you for—” he sighed. “Thank you for your support. It really—it means a lot to me.”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Anything you need, Hades. I hope you realize that you’re not in this alone.”

“I think I’m starting to,” he smiled weakly.

Surprising both of them, Hecate gave him a quick friendly squeeze before turning to leave. “I’ll send her in,” she said as she exited the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________

As the door swung shut behind her, Hecate walked up to the desk outside of Hades office. “He wants to speak with you,” she said curtly.

Minthe played with her ponytail. The last time she talked with Hades, she had lost her temper. He hadn’t returned any of her calls or texts since. “Did he—say what it’s about?” she asked sheepishly.

“No,” Hecate lied. “But may I remind you, you’re at work. And if you so much as lay a finger on him, I will throw you to the shades so fast, you won’t know what hit you.”

“What you saw before was a misunderstanding,” Minthe whimpered.

“I don’t care what you say it is,” Hecate hissed, her eyes glowing yellow. “Hades is not just my boss; he’s my _friend_ , and I don’t like seeing my friends mistreated. I won’t warn you again.”

Before Minthe could respond, Hecate strutted away. The river nymph buried her face in her hands before running them over her hair and straightening her pony tale, expression changing from fear to determination.

She stood and lightly rapped on Hades’ door.

“Come in,” he called.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hecate strolled through the cubicles until she made it to Persephone’s. She smiled seeing the goddess of spring hard at work.

“Ah, just the woman I was looking for,” Hecate said, startling Persephone from her work.

Persephone turned around and greeted Hecate with a smile. “Hi Hecate! What’s up?”

“I was just on my way to deliver some important paperwork to Hades,” she said, producing a folder behind her back and handing it to Persephone. “But unfortunately, I’ve been called away on urgent business. Could you run it up to him for me?”

Persephone frowned momentarily. She wanted to see Hades. He’d been all she thought about all day, even though she didn’t want to admit it. She had been trying to bury herself in busy work to drive the thought of him from her brain, but it wasn’t working. It was important to try, though, she reminded herself, because she needed distance.

 _Right? Space is good. Space is necessary._ She thought. _Even if I want to get rid of any space in between us. And any clothing._

Persephone blushed at her own thoughts.

“Everything okay?” Hecate asked.

“Y-yes, sorry,” Persephone responded, threading her words together carefully. “I-I don’t want to overstep, but may I ask why you can’t just leave the papers with Minthe?”

“Minthe has been moved to another department,” Hecate said coolly.

_Another department? Could this mean—did he end things with her?_

“Oh, okay,” Persephone said.

“Also my dear, I hate to pull rank, but you questioning me at work isn’t a good look,” Hecate said before raising an eyebrow. “Is there a reason you don’t want to see Hades?”

Persphone bit her tongue to prevent herself from pointing out in the time it took to talk to her, she probably could have run the papers up to Hades herself. “Nope, I’m good. I’ll run this up to him right away.” She pasted a smile on her face while taking the folder from Hecate.

“Wonderful. Thank you!” Hecate said almost too happily, floating away from Persephone’s desk.

Persephone sighed, taking a moment to look into her computer monitor to fix her hair, noticing the nerves had caused it to grow a few inches.

_You can do this. Just drop off the papers and leave. And don’t think about kissing his stupid soft lips and dumb handsome face._

Minthe entered the office with a sultry strut, heading to Hades and putting a hand on his chest.  
___________________________________________________________________

“Hey big blue,” she cooed, stroking his pecs.

Hades calmly removed her hand from his body and took a step backward. “Minthe, we need to talk.”

“I know,” she sighed, trying to fight off tears. “Look, I’m really sorry about what—what happened. I got carried away. It wasn’t fair.”

The right side of Hades lips twitched up briefly. “Thank you for saying that.”

She breathed in relief. “How about tonight I make it up to you? I know I’m not much of a cook but I could—I could try to make something for you! You’re always doing things for me.”

“That’s a nice offer, Minthe, but I’m afraid I have to decline,” he said.

“O-okay, well maybe tomorrow, then?”

“Minthe,” he began, his eyes softening. “I’m sorry, but no. I don’t—I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

The apologetic feeling in her chest shifted to annoyance. “Okay, I get it. You need space. Maybe we can try next week—”

“No,” he said firmly. “We are done doing—doing this. It’s—it’s not good for either one of us, tadpole. We’re toxic together. All we do is hurt each other. It’s time to put this to an end.”

“B-but Hades, y-you pay my bills, you’re my employer, where will I go?” she panicked.

“Don’t worry. I’ve already talked to Hecate about transferring you to another department. You won’t lose your income because of this,” he said. “And I think it’s best we have some distance from each other. I understand if you don’t want to stay here. I could pull some strings with Zeus to get you a job on Olympus, if you’d like. He owes me more than one favor.”

“No,” she said, angry tears rolling down her face. “You don’t get to do this.”

“Tadpole,” he whispered. “I know it’s hard, but it’s for the best.”

“The best for who?” she roared, not caring now that her voice was booming throughout the office. Then a look of knowing flashed in her eyes. “Is this because of her?”

“Because of who? Hecate?” He asked. “No, Minthe, I assure you—”

“Not Hecate, you asshole,” she spat. “This is because of Persephone, isn’t it?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone overhears a heated conversation between Hades and Minthe that turns physical and rushes to defend Hades. They explore their mutual attraction to each other.

Persephone took a deep breath as she stepped out of the elevator. Walking down the hall, she practiced idle chit chat with Hades before handing over the folder and quickly excusing herself to get back to work.

_Why are you nervous? Don’t be stupid. It’s just Hades._

She approached the door, raising a shaky hand to knock when she heard a shout from inside.

_Minthe._

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the words.

“This is because of Persephone, isn’t it?”

_______________________________________________-

Hades nervously adjusted his tie as a seething Minthe took a step toward him. “Minthe, could you please stop shouting?” he asked.

“I can’t believe you!” she shrieked, ignoring his request. “And you had the nerve to let me feel bad when your creepy, dusty ass was banging that _teenager_ behind my back.”

“Minthe, that’s simply untrue,” Hades started, “Persephone and I have never—”

“But you want to,” she spat. “Oh, I bet you want to get your hands all over that little pink slut.”

“Don’t call her that,” Hades said, his voice now raising to match the tone of Minthe’s.

“Well, guess what, Hades,” she said, her face now mere inches from his. “She’ll never want you. She’ll take one look at your hideous scars and run screaming, just like everyone else. I’m the only one who could ever stomach you.”

Her fist pounded his chest. He stared back at her, stunned, unable to respond.

“I’m the only one who would put up with your bullshit.”

Another punch to his abdomen.

“Who could ever love _you_?”

She raised her hand to strike him again, but a thorny vine wrapped around her wrist, stopping her movement.

She turned around, wincing, to see Persephone floating, hair flying wildly around her and eyes glowing red.

“Don’t you dare touch him _ever_ again,” the spring goddess growled.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Persephone boiled with rage when she heard Minthe’s hand make contact with Hades.

_Calm down. I’m sure it was just a-a one time thing. He can handle himself._

She heard Minthe’s cruel words and a second strike.

_Oh no._

After hearing the nymph’s third insult hurled at Hades, Persephone couldn’t control herself. She felt her power taking over, and burst through the door, glowing red, hair and vines growing. She flung a thorny vine, wrapping it tightly around Minthe’s wrists to stop her in her tracks before bellowing her warning.

A blue face peered from behind the shocked Minthe.

“Per-persehone?” Hades breathed in awe.

The glowing goddess did not break her gaze, staring down a clearly shaken Minthe. “I suggest you leave before things get worse for you.”

A flash of Minthe’s sour attitude returned. “And what makes you think you can tell me what to do?”

Another vine wrapped around Minthe’s torso, pinning her arms to the side. Squeezing tightly around her flesh, the thorns began to cut through her skin, drawing blood. Minthe cried in pain.

“Have any more stupid questions?” Persephone snarled. “Get out. Now.”

She didn’t wait for Minthe to respond. Using her vines, she tossed Minth out to office door, closing it behind her. With the nymph gone from their presence, the vines slowly went limp and fell away from the spring goddess, turning to flower petals as they hit the floor. Her red sclera softened to their normal shade of white and she descended until her feet touched the ground.

“I didn’t know I could control it like that,” she murmured to herself.

A low voice brought her back from her thoughts.

“Persephone,” Hades breathed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

What was she doing? How was she doing it? And why was it so…so…

_Sexy._

Hades eyes grew wide as he watched the object of his affection so valiantly defend him. Her presence had brought him back from the sunken place he’d go to whenever he felt overwhelmed, suffocating from the negativity around him. The air smelled sweet—full of notes of flowers and vengeance—as the magnificent goddess in front of him showed off her skills.

He looked at her radiant, glowing body and felt himself stiffen below the belt.

 _Now is not the time, body, please don’t betray me like this._ He thought helplessly looking on and taking in her form. He thought about jumping in to help, but didn’t want her to think that he didn’t appreciate—or worse, doubted—her abilities.

After she tossed Minthe out and returned to her normal state, Hades took a moment to calm himself before calling to her.

“Persephone,” he breathed, trying unsuccessfully to disguise the longing in his voice.

She perked up as she looked to him before her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry you had to see me like that, it’s just when she was hurting you, I couldn’t just let her keep going.”

Her rushed to her and pulled her into a strong embrace, feeling her melt into his body. It felt so right. “Never apologize for being the most powerful person in the room,” he said in a hoarse whisper. “You were—you are—magnificent.”

She breathed in his scent, taking pleasure in being so close to him before she reminded herself she was supposed to be getting her distance and backing out of the hug.

“Most powerful?” she asked. “But what about—you?”

“I fall to my knees before you, Kore,” he smiled softly. “I’m very glad you came to my rescue.”

He winked, making her blush even deeper.

“Of course,” she said. “You—you’re so important to—I care so much about—I—”

“I know,” he said. “But may I ask, what brings you to my office this afternoon? I don’t think we had anything scheduled.”

“Oh! Gods, I totally forgot,” she said. “Hecate sent me to deliver some important documents to you. I just had the folder. Oh sugar snaps, where did it go?”

She scanned the floor before eyeing it, miraculously still in tact, a few feet from them.

“Ah! There it is!” she scooped it from the ground and handed it to him.

Hades opened it up, a wry smile playing at his lips. “It’s empty.”

________________________________________________________________________________

Persphone groaned.

_Hecate, you sneaky little so-and-so._

“I promise, Hades, I’m not making this up, she—”

Hades stopped her, smiling warmly. “Don’t worry, little goddess. I know. Hecate knew about the conversation I was about to have with Minthe and it seems as though she decided to play a little game with us.” He shifted uncomfortable on his feet. “So, uh, how much of the conversation did you hear?”

Persephone felt like she must be the deepest shade of magenta for how much this conversation was making her blush. “Um, well, from about the time she shouted a-about me,” she said.

Hades went pale. “So you heard the, um, uncouth things she said about m-me and you?”

“Yeah, I did,” she gave him a comforting smile and patted his hand. “It’s okay, though, I know it was just her rage talking.”

Hades coughed uncomfortably. It was now or never.

“Well,” he said, earning a curious gaze from the goddess in front of him. “She may not have been—completely off-base.”

She got goose bumps hearing him admit his attraction to her. “Hades,” he breathed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t act on those feelings or pressure you into anything,” he said nervously. “I just, I thought I should be honest with you about m-my feelings for you. I—I think about you a lot Kore. I care about you in a—more than friends way.”

She nodded, turning toward the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Of course she’s leaving. Minthe was right; she could never want me._

Persephone locked the office door behind her and crossed to the window, closing the blinds.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Hades asked.

“I think about you a lot, too, Hades,” she said, a sultry tone taking over her voice as she crossed to him. “And I wouldn’t mind at all if you, oh, how did she phrase it, got your hands all over this little pink slut.”

Hades gulped as she grew closer to him, the bulge in his pants growing bigger. “Kore.”

“Mhmm,” she purred as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

He put a hand up to stop her, thinking of Minthe’s words again.

_One look at your scars and she’ll run screaming._

“Don’t be scared of me,” she whispered.

“I’m worried it’ll be the other way around,” he admitted.

She looked up into his eyes, the sweetest look of admiration in hers. “I could never be afraid of you.”

He nodded, dropping his hands to his sides and allowing her to finish removing his shirt. Her eyes eagerly took in his body, marveling at his physique. A timid finger reached up to trace a scar across his chest. His skin tingled with electricity at her touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” she exhaled, continuing to explore his body with her hands, allowing them to venture lower on his body before she planted her lips on his, intercepting a moan coming from the king of the Underworld.

His body began glowing at her touch, every sense turned on by being so close to her, tasting the sweetness of her lips. Gently, he pushed her away.

“Sweetness,” he breathed heavily. “I want this so very much. But as we’ve already learned today, these walls are not sound proof. And I’m afraid,” he blushed, “if we take things much further, I don’t think I could, uh, keep it down.”

Persephone’s smile grew as she felt her confidence in her sexuality growing. “I don’t think I’d want you too.”

Hades was melting in front of her.

_Does she know what she’s doing? She has to know._

“So…” he started.

“So I’ll be at your place at 7 tonight,” she replied matter-of-factly. “Wear something you don’t mind me tearing off of you. I don’t know if I’ll be able to go slow now that I’ve gotten a taste of what I’ve been missing.”

Hades watched, mouth open, as she sauntered out of his office.

As he put his shirt back on, he murmured aloud, “Well, don’t think I’m getting any work done today.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Panic flooded Persephone’s body as she stepped back into the elevator to return to her desk.

_Oh gods, was that too much? Is he going to think I’m coming on too strong? Also, did I call myself a slut? What was that?_

She took a deep breath, reminding herself of his own admission of feelings.

_He told you that he wanted you. He pretty much said he was so hot for you that he can’t contain himself._

She smirked at the thought. He wanted her. He had moaned at her touch. She didn’t imagine that. And she certainly didn’t imagine that rather impressive bulge in his pants.

_We’re going to have fun tonight._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is insatiable. (Pretty much pure smut)

Hades went straight home as soon as the clock struck 5 p.m. He didn’t even stop for his normally daily debrief with Hecate, instead opting to send her an end of day email that simply read, “Something came up. We’ll talk in the morning. H.”

As soon as he made it home, he took the dogs for their evening walk a bit early, hoping to tire them out before Persephone arrived.

_Should I make her dinner? Surely she’ll want dinner and she was speaking figuratively about her other appetite._

He was just about to open the pantry to weigh his options when the doorbell rang. He glanced at his watch. It was only 5:45.

_Whoever you are, you better leave fast._

He grumpily opened the door and was surprised to see Persephone standing on the other side.

“Sweetness! I thought you said 7,” he exclaimed in delight.

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” she admitted, pushing her way into him for a deep kiss while kicking the door shut behind him.

He broke away, trying to be the gentleman. “Did you want something to eat? I was just about to make you dinner.”

“Later. I need you. Now.”

______________________________________________________________________

The day had gone by tortuously slow for Persephone. While she’d spent the early part of the morning burying herself in work to distract herself from Hades, now he was all she could think about.

His scent. His taste. His body.

She cursed herself for not telling him she’d just go straight home with him.

_Stupid trying to be sexy and aloof._

When it was finally quitting time, she rushed out the door. She’d decided she’d do a little shopping to distract her and pick out something to tempt Hades with at their rendezvous later that evening.

She spent a half an hour milling about a store, finding nothing pleasing enough. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to be with him, aloofness be damned.

She hurried to his house, hoping he hadn’t decided to run errands before she arrived. When he opened the door, she launched at him for the relief she needed.

_Gods he tastes so good._

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” she murmured into his chin.

She felt his smile against her forehead. “Impatient, are we, Ms. Kore?”

“Very,” she said, not waiting for another word before her mouth trailed kisses to his neck, where she began gently sucking as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Hades sucked in a deep breath, making her smile through her kisses. She gently nipped at him as she pulled the sleeves over his well-defined arms and let the shirt fall to the floor. She broke the connection to take a step back and admire his chiseled body.

“How are you more gorgeous than I remember?” she asked, wide-eyed.

He chuckled at the question. “You flatter me. I think you forget, you’re the beautiful one in this room.”

She wiggled a finger at him. “Now don’t say those things, or I’ll have to prove to you just how fine of a specimen you are.”

“Really?” a wicked grin crossed his face. “And how will you do that?”

Without warning, she reached for his belt buckle and hurriedly undid the clasp. Pulling it loop by loop from his pants, she tossed it across the room before eagerly unbuttoning them and pulling them off his body, revealing his growing member. She roughly grabbed it, playing with him over his boxers while kissing him. He groaned in pleasure at her touch.

“I’m just going to have to show you,” she purred before her mouth overtook his. As their tongues dances against one another, she released his manhood from their cloth cage. She broke away from the kiss to take in the site of him in all his glory.

“Oh wow,” she breathed, almost dripping at the site of him.

“Kore, are you sure you don’t want to—slow down?” Hades asked, out of breath from wanting.

She shook her head. “Everything’s been too slow. I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much. But right now, I just need you.”

“Then may I ask for something?”

“Anything.”

He smiled wryly. “It seems there is a great disparity between how clothed I am versus how clothed you are. And I’d like to even the playing field a bit.”

She gasped in delight as he unzipped and tore her dress from her body in one fluid movement, revealing her beautiful curves clad in delicate white lace bra and panties.

Hades practically licked his lips as he took her in. “Much better,” he rasped.

He brought his hand to the back of her head, taking hold of her hair and bringing her face to his to plant another hungry kiss on her lips. She took his other hand and put it on her breast. He played at the lace at the top before burrowing into the cup and freeing her taut nipple. He massaged it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

“Hades,” she cooed in delight before slipping her arms out of the straps and allowing Hades to unhook the bra. He dropped it to the floor and turned his attention to her plump exposed chest, planting kisses around her areolas before gently flicking her nipple with his tongue.

She felt his hand slip between her legs, gently rubbing her over her panties.

“Kore, you’re quite wet,” he mused.

“Uh-uh-huh,” she said as she shivered in delight as his touch. Gods, it felt so good.

He stepped closer to her and she felt his hard cock against her thigh. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered gently.

She moved her hips toward him, grinding against his length. He let out a small moan of satisfaction. “I want to feel you,” she said.

“Okay,” he smiled before kissing her forehead. “But maybe we should move out of my entry way.”

She looked around, suddenly remembering that she had ambushed him at the door. “Oh, heh, yeah.”

____________________________________________________________________

He scooped up her body in a bridal carry and took her up to his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, positioning himself over top of her. He began to touch her again, rubbing against the outside of her panties. “Is this okay?” he asked.

“More,” she pleaded.

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before trailing his lips down her body, positioning his mouth at her core. Her hips gently bucked toward him and he planted his tongue on the outside of her panties, licking her slowly through the wet fabric.

“Oh Hades,” she groaned.

He repeated the movement a few more times before she whined underneath him. “Get rid of these stupid panties now.”

He sat up to look at her, a teasing smile on his face. “So impatient, Kore. Can’t you just enjoy the moment?”

He didn’t wait for her to respond before ripping the last remaining garment between the two off of her body. She mewled in approval as he returned to work, this time flicking his tongue inside of her.

“FUCK,” she shouted.

He shivered in delight at her obvious pleasure and loss of composure. He kept going, quickening his pace.

“H-H-Hades,” she cried, trying to suppress the orgasm building in her to keep him at work just a little bit longer. It was no use, though; she felt herself convulse against him, releasing her sweet fluids into his mouth.

Hades sat back, satisfaction on his face. “You liked that?”

She nodded. “More.”

He chuckled. “Insatiable,” he murmured.

Before Hades could say another word, Persephone pulled him back down on top of her, covering his mouth in messy kisses as she ran her fingers through her hair. She bucked her hips up toward him, created friction between his still-erect cock and her labia.

“Kore,” he breathed between kisses. “Kore, are you ready for this?”

“Yes, I’m practically begging you for it,” she whined.

He didn’t know what had overcome her, but he couldn’t say he minded. With another kiss, he slowly slipped himself inside of her.

“Oh,” she groaned. “You’re so big.”

“Does it hurt?” he asked with concern. “I can stop.”

“N-no,” she said through labored breaths, pushing herself against him so he’d go deeper. He moaned at the adjustment. “Don’t stop.”

He nodded as he slowly slid himself back in forth inside of her, putting himself a bit deeper each time until he had buried his full hilt.

“Yes, fuck me,” Persephone squealed underneath him, sending him into overdrive.

His movements quickened as he enjoyed the sensation of her tight walls around him. “Fuck, Kore, you feel so good.”

He gazed down at her to see her eyes glowing red, this time with desire. His own body began to burn bright blue.

“Faster, Hades, please,” she moaned beneath him.

He acquiesced with a groan of pleasure of his own. He barely noticed the petals falling down around them as he pounded harder into her.

“Oh, Hades, yes,” she cried. “I’m so close.”

He felt her walls clamp down on him as she hurtled toward her climax.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” she cried.

He couldn’t last much longer, and with her release he allowed himself to experience his own. She mewled in delight as she felt him spill into her.

It was only when he finally slowed his pace that he noticed they were levitating above the bed.

“Well that was quite…something,” Hades said gently as he stroked Persephone’s hair.

“Mhmm,” she sighed warmly. “You are quite talented.”

He chuckled, “I could say the same for you. I hope I—took care of you to your liking. Or are we still hungry for more.”

She kissed his nose before rolling over to face away from him, snuggling into the little spoon position. “You can take a break for now. But you never know when I’m going to want round two.”

He kissed the back of her neck before bringing his mouth to her ear and making her shiver with delight.

“I can’t wait,” he said softly.

___________________________________________________________

Persephone lost count of how many times they’d had sex around the fifth time. Hades was right in describing her; she truly was insatiable. She didn’t know why, but something about being with him had just made her lose any semblance of self-control. And she figured might as well enjoy him while she had him.

Every time felt like a rush of pure serotonin to her brain. Making love with Hades was like feeling the warmth of a summer breeze mixed with the lingering tingle of using her power to create beautiful new flowers multiplied to the tenth degree. It was ecstasy, and she just couldn’t get enough.

By the time morning rolled around, he unhappily reminded her that they did need to get out of bed at some point.

“Not that I want to,” he said. “But it is a work day.”

“But it’s Friday,” she cooed. “Can’t we just take a long weekend?”

He sighed dreamily. “I wish, sweetness. But we both have obligations. I’ll tell you what though, if you want to stay in all weekend, I’m happy to oblige.”

She nodded eagerly. “Yes, please. I want that.”

He rose out of bed incredibly lightly. “Then I will just have to make it through this torturous day before I can once again be in your arms.”

“Stop being so cute and poetic or I’m going to have to have sex with you again,” she said.

“I think you’re going to have to think of better threats,” he smiled.

“Time for one more round?”

Hades glanced at the clock on the wall before smiling and climbing back into the bed. “Insatiable, indeed,” he clicked his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their steamy night together, Persephone and Hades notice a change in their relationship.

The computer screen in front of him was just a swirl of numbers as Hades sat in his office, wishing for the day to end sooner so he could get to his weekend in with Persephone. He found himself aching for her touch. He did his best to shake the thoughts away and get back to work.

He and Hecate had their debrief earlier in the day and had finally finished their conversation from the day before. She was due back later in the day to finish the transition paperwork for Minthe’s new role and talk strategy for the soul intake department now that they’d have a new member.

A light knock on the door was a welcome interruption.

“Come in,” Hades called.

He was surprised to see a flash of pink coming through the doorway.

“I’m so sorry to bother you, but I’ve just been having the worst headache this morning,” she sighed. “And I’ve just been aching all over.”

Hades furrowed his brow. “I’m sorry, sweetness, I just realized I never got you anything to eat last night and we, uh, didn’t get much sleep.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” she said waving off his concern. “Actually, it’s weird; I feel completely fine now. You must be my medicine.”

She beamed at him, making him blush.

“Mind if I stay with you a bit? I promise to behave,” she said.

He pulled a chair next to his and motioned for her to come sit next to him. She skipped over happily and took his hand in hers. After a quiet moment of tender hand holding, Hades reluctantly took his hand away from her.

“As nice as this is, I’m afraid I do need both hands for work,” he said wistfully.

“But I need to touch you!” she cried, bringing a look of surprise to Hades’s face. Persephone blushed. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me. It’s just, I’ve been aching for you all day, and the closer I get to you, the better I feel. That probably sounds crazy. I’m being way overdramatic.”

Hades smiled before realization dawned on his face. _Is it possible?_ He wandered.

“Actually,” he murmured to Persephone, taking her hand and leading her to the bookshelf across the office, “there may be something to it.”

Persephone crinkled her nose. “Want to be a little less esoteric?”

Hades ran a hand over the spines of his books until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled an old leather-bound volume from the shelves and put it down of his desk, making sure to still hold on to Persephone as he flipped through its pages. He stopped and began reading with the goddess looking over his should.

“What’s a soul bond?” Persephone asked, catching the phrase in bold on the page.

Hades cheeks reddened. “It’s a very rare, very old form of magic. I actually thought is was impossible for our kind, but essentially when two beings with a very strong connection give themselves up to one another, their essences intertwine, and it can make separating very painful.”

Persephone absentmindedly drew herself closer to him. “Do you think that’s what’s—happened to us?” she breathed.

“I’m not sure, but it seems likely,” Hades nodded. “It says here that the bonding process is often complete through, how can I put this delicately, acts of intimacy.”

She squeezed closer, practically on top of him now, “So we fucked ourselves into it.”

Hades laughed awkwardly. “It w-would appear that way. During incredibly passionate evenings like the one we just shared, there is the possibility for an exchange of energy that pairs the parties involved. I-I think it may have something to do with our powers being triggered in the heat of the moment. It, well, it fused us.”

“But wouldn’t you have been experiencing the pain I was feeling, too?” Persephone asked, stroking his chest.

He smiled sadly. “I did feel a little ache for you today, yes, but I guess I’m just so used to pain that I didn’t think much of it.”

Persephone’s eyes welled. “My poor, sweet, Hades,” she said, lip quivering. “I don’t like thinking about that.”

He wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb. “Hey, hey now, sweetness. That’s in the past. Right now, I feel amazing, especially with you so—attached to me.”

Persephone finally noticed that she had essentially begun climbing him, with her legs and arms wrapped around his body. “Oh, heh, sorry,” she said, releasing her grip and returning to stand at his side.

“Please stop apologizing for doing things that I absolutely adore,” he said. “But I’m afraid this does present some unique challenges for us.”

Persephone nodded. “Yeah, as much as I like this and as good as it feels to be so close with you, I think it would be good if I could stand to be in a different room than you.”

Hades flipped the pages, looking for more information. “Hmm, there’s not much here in the way of curing the pain,” he said before his cheeks reddened. “Physical intimacy is like a drug of sorts and produces a high for the bonded pair. The after-effects of sex can cause some relief, but it wears off pretty rapidly. I guess bonded souls don’t normally need to spend time apart.”

“So what do we do?” she asked.

“Well,” Hades started, “we may want to consult Hecate. She probably knows a lot more about this than I do, or what we could find in this book. I think her counsel could be useful.”

Persephone quivered. “I don’t know if I’m ready to share this—us—with anyone just yet.”

Hades looked down. “I understand. I’d be embarrassed of me, too.”

Persephone hissed at him, “Now you stop that! I’m not embarrassed of you. If the situation was different, I would be shouting from the rooftops that my boyfriend is the sexiest king in the Pantheon. It’s just, well, I do still technically have my TGOEM scholarship a-and I would like to finish school.”

“First off, I’m your boyfriend?” Hades wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her face flush. “Hmm, I like the sound of that. And secondly, Persephone, if you’re worried about the scholarship, let me buy it out for you. You’re my partner now; I’m more than happy to do whatever you need of me.”

“Y-you would do that?” she asked quietly.

“In a heart beat.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m using you for your money, Hades.”

“Of course not,” he shrugged. “Just for my body.”

She liked this playful side of him. She gave him a light shove, though it moved her body more than his. “Okay, let’s talk to Hecate about it, then.”

“Perfect. I have a meeting with her in a little more than an hour. You can sit with me while I get some work done before she arrives.”

Persephone nodded, watching him take his seat behind his desk once more. He looked expectantly at her and the chair in front of him. When she didn’t move toward it, his eyes turned quizzical.

“What is it Kore?”

“Would you—would you mind terribly if I sat in your lap instead? You just feel so nice.”

Hades sighed. “I’m never going to get anything done with you around, am I?” He smiled to make sure she knew he was joking with her. “Well, come, Ms. Kore, your throne awaits.”

She bounded happily to him, taking her place on his lap and snuggling into him. “I swear you won’t event notice me.”

Hades inhaled her sweet scent and sighed. “Not possible.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hecate opened the door to Hades office to find Persephone curled up in Hades’s lap while the king of the Underworld rested his head on her shoulder while typing away on his computer.

“Should I ask?” Hecate said sardonically.

“Actually, it’s as good a segue as any into what we need to talk to you about,” Hades said.

Hecate groaned. “Hades, I don’t think it’s a good idea to make Persephone your assistant, especially if this is how you’re going to act during the work day.”

“It’s not that,” Persephone chimed in. “Also, sorry for being unprofessional, Hecate. It’s just that—”

“Could you please extricate yourselves from each other if we’re going to continue this conversation?” Hecate interrupted, but tacked on an apology noticing the upset crossing Persephone’s face. “Sorry, it just seems like I’m intruding. If I am, I can come back later.”

Persephone smiled weakly and moved to the chair next to Hades, her leg bouncing with nerves. Instinctively, she reached for his hand. He took hers in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze and sweet smile before turning back to Hecate.

“We seem to find ourselves in an interesting predicament,” Hades said.

Hecate’s face went pale. “Please tell me she’s not pregnant.”

Hades jumped up in embarrassment. “No-no! We wouldn’t even be able to know that yet.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “So you have spent the night together?”

Hades sighed in frustration. “Would you please just let me finish? And don’t make the joke I know you’re dying to right now!”

Hecate smiled in spite of herself. “Fine, fine. Just stop being so dramatic and tell me what’s going on.”

“I assume you’re familiar with the concept of soul bonding?” Hades asked.

“I’ve studied it, what about—” her sharp tone stopping suddenly as she brought her hand to her mouth. “Oh. Wow. Okay.”

Persephone stood to join Hades, sidling up to him and intertwining her fingers with his. The two shared a meaningful look.

“I didn’t know you were in love,” Hecate said quietly. “I thought maybe it could get there—but, wow!”

“I-in love?” Persephone questioned nervously.

Hecate looked at her questioningly. “Well obviously. A soul bond is the deepest form of love any two beings can share. I actually—I didn’t think it was real.”

Persephone looked up at Hades. “You’re in love with me?”

He chuckled nervously before quoting Hecate. “Well obviously. You?”

The spring goddess beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you so much it hurts,” she furrowed her brow. “Actually, that phrase makes sense now.”

Hecate returned to her normal demure demeanor. “So I’m guessing you’ve felt the side effects of being apart from one another?”

Hades gently planted a kiss on Persephone’s forehead before pulling away from her embrace. “I’m afraid we have. Do you have any insight for us? I don’t know much about this and the information I have wasn’t too helpful in dealing with the pain.”

Hecate sighed. “Hades, this is really ancient magic. I told you, I didn’t know it was even real, so I’ll need to brush up before I can help you. I do believe there’s a potion I can put together for you, but it’s going to take some time. Weeks, at least.”

“Weeks?” Persephone squeaked. “What do we do until then?”

“Well, stay in the same room as much as possible,” Hecate said. “But I understand that’s not always possible. Especially with your school schedule. And then, of course, there’s the need to keep this whole relationship under wraps. Unless, of course, you want word of you two to get back to Demeter.”

Hades scrunched his nose. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Of course you didn’t. This is why you have me. So, to make sure you can do that, there’s the um, natural way. It could give you an hour or two before the symptoms start to set in. I’m sure you won’t mind that.” She shuddered at the thought. “Also, spells like these tend to have a lot of ties to the body. I can’t guarantee it without doing some more study, but carrying around a vial of each other’s blood might help take the edge off, and if it works, could probably buy you some more time if you need it.”

Worry flashed in Persephone’s eyes. “Bl-blood? No. I won’t do anything that could hurt him.”

“But, Kore, if it would help you,” Hades began.

“No! I will not be the reason for your pain!” A sheepish look came to her face. “Except, you know, because of the soul bond and not being able to be away from each other thing.”

“If we’re done here,” Hecate interjected, “I suggest you two find an excuse to lay low this weekend. I’ll be in touch when I have more for you.”

Hades took her hand with sincerity. “Thank you for your help, dear friend. We owe you.”

Hecate smiled wickedly. “Oh boy, do you.” She turned on her heel and walked to the door. She paused before opening it to look back at the couple. “And please, don’t let anyone else walk in here and catch you in a—compromising position. It’s one thing if it’s me. Imagine Thanatos. Or Hermes. Your door has a lock. Use it.”

She strutted out of the room, leaving Persephone and Hades blushing in embarrassment. Hades took a look at the clock on the wall. Only 2 p.m.

“You know what?” he said, looking back to Persephone. “I say we take an early day and head home. What do you think?”

“H-home?” Persephone said.

Hades waved his hands in front of himself frantically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be presumptuous.”

“No, not at all,” Persephone smiled. “In fact, I would love to—”

The buzzing of her phone cut her off mid sentence. She looked down to see a text message, making the color drain from her face.

“What is it, sweetness?” Hades asked.

She held out the phone wordlessly for him to read. A message from Artemis.

_Hey Perse. Just checking in. You never made it home last night and I haven’t heard from you all day. Are you okay?_


	6. Chapter 6

Apollo let himself into his sister’s home.

“Artemis, Persephone, are you here?” he asked as he opened the door.

“It’s just me,” Artemis replied, rounding the corner to greet him. “Also, I don’t remember telling you that you had permission to just come in whenever you want.”

“Oh relax,” Apollo said, giving her a light shove. “What am I going to do?”

Artemis shrugged and walked toward the couch. “I was just about to start a movie if you want to join.”

“Uh, maybe. What time is Persie coming home?” he asked.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t talked to her since yesterday,” Artemis said.

Apollo steamed with anger. “What do you mean you haven’t talked to her since yesterday? What if something happened to her?”

“Relax, Apollo,” Artemis said. “She’s an adult. She can take care of herself. She’s probably just hanging out with friends from school. Honestly, I’m glad she’s making some more friends. I want her to feel like she belongs here.”

“But do you know that? Did she explicitly tell you that?” Apollo demanded.

Artemis’s eyes narrowed. “No. Why do you care so much?”

“Remember the last time you lost track of her? She ended up in the Underworld with Hades! What if he-he kidnapped her? Or-or took advantage of her?” Apollo waved his arms in frustration.

“If you’re so worried, why don’t you just text her?” Artemis asked.

Apollo couldn’t tell Artemis that Persephone wasn’t answering his texts. He didn’t want her to suspect that anything was the matter between the two of them. “My phone’s busted,” he lied. “But someone needs to check on her.”

Artemis sighed. “Fine. I guess you have a point. No harm in just asking where she is.”

___________________________________________________________________________________

Persephone’s eyes frantically search Hades’ face for an answer. “What do I tell her?”

Hades brought his finger to his chin, thinking calmly. “Why don’t you say that you’ve decided to visit your mother? No one will go looking for you in the mortal realm.”

Persephone kissed his cheek. “That’s brilliant! Except…I wouldn’t be able to use my phone in the mortal realm.”

“Maybe you could have Hecate relay the message?” Hades suggested. “Or just tell Artemis you’re with someone else?”

Persephone scrunched her nose. “If I had Hecate tell her, she’d know something was up. And if I tell her I’m with someone else, she might ask to hang out and then how would I tell her no.” She thought for a moment more before brightening. “I have an idea.”

She took her phone back from Hades and dialed. After two rings, she was greeted by Eros’s chipper voice.

“Hello, Persephone! To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked.

“Hi Eros!” she smiled brightly. “I need to ask you a favor.”

Hades looked at her in panic, shaking his head and motioning for her to hang up. She put up a hand as if to say ‘I got this’ and went back to the conversation.

“Oooh, sounds like something juicy is happening,” Eros replied. “I’m in. So what’s the situation?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you all the details,” Persephone started, “but I’m going to be out of town this weekend and I can’t tell Artemis where I am. Can you cover for me and tell her I went to the mortal realm to visit my mother?”

“I mean, sure, but why can’t you just tell her yourself?” Eros asked.

“Well, I’ve been radio silent since yesterday, and I don’t want her to ask about where I, uh, spent the night,” Persephone said.

“Oh my god, you’re fucking Hades!” Eros shrieked in delight.

Persephone turned dark pink. “Shhhh! How did you know?”

“I didn’t, but you just confirmed it,” he said in a singsong voice. “Don’t worry, Perse, your secret is safe with me. I’ll cover for you with Artemis no problem.”

“Thank you so much,” Persephone sighed in relief. “I really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Eros replied. “So, I have to know. How was the sex?”

“I-I’m not going to answer that,” she whispered, covering her mouth and glancing over at Hades.

“That means it’s either really good or really bad,” Eros stated.

Persephone sighed. She knew she wouldn’t get him off her back without giving him something. “The former,” she said wearily.

“Ah, I knew it! You two are adorable,” he said. “Okay, thank you for indulging me. I’ll go see Artemis and deliver the cover story performance of a lifetime.”

“You’re a life saver,” she breathed. “Oh! Could you wait a little bit, though? She just texted me like five minutes ago. I don’t want it to seem to convenient that you’re just coming over right after she contacted me.”

“Yeah, I’ll give it an hour. I have some things to take care of at home anyway.”

“You’re the best Eros!”

“I know. Have a fun weekend in with your dark king,” Eros teased.

“Bye, Eros.”

Persephone hung up and turned back to an expectant Hades.

“Well?” he asked.

“I think we’re good,” she said.

“And Eros will keep this to himself?”

“Yeah, I don’t think he’d do anything to put a relationship in danger,” she said. “And I think he kind of, like, is rooting for us. It was sweet.”

Hades smiled. “Well, I must admit, it’s kind of nice knowing that you’ve told a friend about me. And that you told him I’m talented in bed.”

Persephone stuttered nervously. “H-how did y-you know that?”

Hades shrugged. “He’s not so quiet. And of course, neither were you last night.”

She hit his bicep lightly with a look of mock indignation on her face. “Hades! How dare you be so vulgar!”

His eyes flashed with hunger as he gazed at her, taking in her figure. “I can be a lot more vulgar if you let me.”

Persephone squeaked in surprise. “Let’s go home,” she breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

It hadn’t taken Hades and Persephone long to strip each other down after making it through the door. Persephone at least let Hades make it to the couch this time before she started unbuttoning his shirt. This time, he took more control, ripping her clothes from her rapidly before pulling her down on top of him.

She was currently riding his dick while he held her tiny waist, helping her balance on top of him as she bounced, her own hand rubbing circles around her clit.

“Oh Hades,” she cooed in between heavy breaths.

Persephone collapsed toward him, her lips hungry for her king’s. When their mouths found each other, they exchange hot wet kisses and moans. Hades ran his strong hands down her back before they reached her plump ass. He grabbed her without warning and pulled her down harder on top of him, earning a deep moan of pleasure from her.

“H-Hades,” she rasped. “C-can you—can you get behind me?”

Lust filled his eyes as Hades slowly pulled out of her. He sat up on the couch, moving into a half standing position so one knee was resting on the couch. “Turn around,” he said gruffly.

Persephone squealed in delight as she obeyed his command.

Hades took a moment to enjoy the sight of her from behind on all fours in front of him. He admired her body, running his hands over her form. He lined himself up with her folds from behind before leaning forward, letting his hot breath hit her neck and give her goosebumps.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Kore?” he murmured into her ear.

“Yes,” she whined, impatient at the feeling of his cock teasing her entrance.

“Yes, what?” he said calmly.

“Yes, I want you to fuck me!” she cried. “Please fuck me!”

He smirked. “As you wish.”

With one hand on her waist and the other playing at Persephone’s taught nipple, Hades plunged into her, not worrying about going slow.

A guttural moan escaped Persephone’s lips. “Fuck, Hades, it feels so good,” she cried.

Hades moved himself faster within her, making the little goddess shiver in delight. He felt her walls pulsing around him and knew she was close to her climax.

“Go ahead, little goddess. Let yourself go,” he said sweetly.

Persephone tried to fight her orgasm, wanting to ride on the teetering edge of pleasure as long as she could, but quickly succumbed. “I love you so much,” she cried as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Hades pulled out of her slowly, flipping her body over and laying her down so he could kiss her lips. He lightly stroked his cock as he stared at her beautiful pink body, splayed out before him in complete satisfaction.

“Where should I come, Kore?” he asked quietly.

“I-inside me,” she breathed.

He cocked an eyebrow, obvious delight in his eyes. “You sure, little goddess?”

“Yes, baby, please,” she said.

He grinned as he climbed on top of her, taking his place inside her once more. He pushed himself in and out of her, breathing hard.

“Yes, baby, fuck me,” she cooed, knowing it would push him over the edge. She covered his neck in hungry kisses and nibbled his ear as he buried himself in side of her. “I love you, Hades,” she whispered, sending shivers down his spine.

“I love you, too,” he grunted between his movements. “Oh, Kore, I’m so close.” He fought to keep his eyes open as he moved toward his own climax, wanting to take in her beautiful visage when he released himself.

“Come for me, Hades,” she breathed. “I want you to fill me.”

“FUCK,” he moaned as he spilled inside of her. He slowed his pace, staying inside of her as he lowered his mouth to hers for more passionate kisses.

They gently extricated themselves from one another long enough for both to sit up on the couch before Persephone nuzzled herself into Hades chest. He kissed the top of her head gingerly.

“I am the luckiest god in the world,” he breathed. “Thank you for letting me love you, Kore.”

Persephone sighed happily. “Same to you, Hades.”

“Aidoneus,” he said quietly.

“Hmm?” Persephone asked, tilting her head backward so she was looking up at him.

“I-it’s a name I haven’t used for a long time,” he said. “Since I-I call you Kore, I thought, maybe, if you wanted to, you could call me Aidoneus. I only allow people I love to use the name.”

She smiled up at him. “Aidoneus,” she whispered, trying out the new name. “I like it.”

____________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the weekend was much of the same for the two. Both enjoyed making their little love nest, and by the Sunday evening, the house reeked of flowers and sex. Frosted flower petals were scattered in every room.

Impossibly, Persephone thought every time felt even better than the last. As Monday morning rolled around, the pair finally put on clothes for the first time since Friday afternoon.

“I told Hecate that I’d be working remotely and that she’s in charge of Tower 1 while I’m away,” Hades said, adjusting his tie.

“And you’ll stay in the common area right outside my classroom?” Persephone asked, lovingly patting out the wrinkles in his shirt. She turned around with the open back of her dress facing him. “Zip me up?”

Hades stared at her bra clasp and fought the urge to undo it. He reached out for the zipper instead and pulled it up, looking on wistfully as her pink skin slowly disappeared from view. “Yes, my love.”

“And we’re taking the car with tinted windows so we can—recharge after class?” she asked as she turned to face him.

“Yes, sweetness, that’s the plan,” he smiled at her.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips lightly. “Mmm, I feel so good right now.”

“Well, you did just finish riding me ten minutes ago,” he chuckled.

She flashed a sultry look at him, making him swallow down his lust. “You heard what Hecate said. I needed a little pick me up to get me through class.”

“And the rest of the weekend?” he smirked.

“A little decadence never hurt anyone,” she smiled, skipping away from him toward the door. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hades glanced around the university common room, relieved at its emptiness. He had stopped worrying about going out in public a long time ago. His brothers may have to deal with the downfalls of fame, being approached by fans and subjects asking for favors, but  Hades’s reputation preceded him everywhere he went. No one wanted to risk the wrath of the dark king, so very few approached him. Those that did immediately back away with one withering stare from Hades. 

But today was different. He wasn’t worried about being spotted for his own benefit, but for Persephone’s. Her reputation wasn’t as established as his, and he feared being seen with him would tarnish her. And there was the pesky matter of her overbearing mother finding out that her daughter had abandoned her presumed vows of chastity to pursue love with the much-older god. 

_ Love.  _

He hadn’t fully allowed himself to appreciate that he was in love and that someone as incredible as his Kore loved him back. He’d resigned himself to accepting that love wasn’t in the cards for him before he’d met her. At least, not romantic love. Not the can’t eat, can’t sleep, can’t untangle yourselves from each other because you are  bonded for eternity and you wouldn’t have it any other way kind of love. 

And maybe, well, maybe he could have a queen. 

_ What I would give for her to be my queen and bask in her glow forever.  _

He flushed at the thought. Sure, they had bonded and couldn’t be separated, but was it too soon to be thinking about marriage? He didn’t want to rush her. There was that line item of him being much older. And really, once Hecate prepared and administered the potion, Persephone would have the freedom to leave if she wanted to. Was the bond forcing her into being with him? He was indirectly responsible for causing her pain, a melancholic reminder that pulled his expression into a distraught frown.

_ Get out of your own head, idiot. She wouldn’t have bonded to you if she didn’t--if she didn’t love you as much as you love her.  _

He allowed the truth of his own thoughts to hit him. This wasn’t by accident; this was fated. They chose each other. For all of his doubts, for all of his insecurities, for the fear that he feared he would leave in her—she only responded with love and kindness. She was gentle and caring. She was powerful and magnificent. She was a full formed adult outside of him who had chosen him and he would spend the rest of his days thanking every star in the sky for being partnered with a woman he so admired. 

He smiled to himself, finally able to, for once, put his anxiety to rest as he pulled out his laptop to begin examining some budget sheets. Before he got too far into his work, he was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

_ Oh no. Why is he here?  _

_ “ _ Hades? I thought it was you!” the voice bellowed from behind him before the god pulled up a chair across from him. 

“Hello, Zeus,” Hades sighed wearily. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Persephone stared at the clock on the wall. She knew Hades was only on the other side of it, and she was itching to get back to him. Hecate was right; the effects of “the natural method,” as she put it, were not long lasting, and she’d come down from her high before she set foot in the classroom. Now a small ache in the back of her head was willing her to break through the wall, getting rid of any barriers between her and her beloved Aidoneus. 

It did help that he was nearby. The first day, when they hadn’t known what had happened, being just a floor away from him had hurt much more than this. She shuddered to think what would happen if they couldn’t be in the same building. Or if her mother found out, the same realm. 

She doodled the pattern of his scars absentmindedly on the side of her notebook. She saw him in her mind’s eye, beautiful, glowing in front of her. His voice whispered in her ear, breathy with love and lust, “Kore...Kore...Kore...” 

“Persephone!” a loud intrusion from her professor jostled her from her thoughts. 

“Uh, yes?” she asked sheepishly. 

“We are defining the id, ego, and superego,” he said in the warning tone. “If you’d like to join us back here in class, I asked you for the definition of the id.” 

“Right, right, sorry, I was just, uh, trying to think,” she lied. “The id is, um, instinct and desire. It’s the primitive part of our brain that contains sexual and aggressive drives.” 

Her professor frowned. “Correct. If you could stay with us the rest of the lecture, I’d appreciate it.” 

“S-sure,” Persephone said. “I’m sorry.” 

She slumped back in her seat, staring at the board in front of her with determination. Still, her king’s voice was calling to her. 

_ Aidoneus _ _ , please, just give me  _ _ 20 _ _ more minutes and I’m all yours.  _

The Hades in her head smirked. “Little goddess, I think you’re forgetting it’s you who is conjuring me.”  Her mind wandered carefully over every part of his body. She bit her lip as she thought of him. 

_ You’re killing me.  _

_ “ _ Just think of what your desire will do to me, Kore,” her Hades whispered. 

“ Gahhh !” she said out loud. 

Her classmates all turned to look at her inquisitively. She met the eyes of her frowning instructor.

“Sorry! There was, uh, a spider on my notebook,” she blushed. “It’s gone now.” 

“Persephone, no more disruptions,” her professor cautioned. “I won’t warn you again.” 

“Yes, sir,” she said looking down. 

_ You’re really going to get it later.  _

Her Hades smiled. “I can hardly wait.” 

_______________________________________________________

“What are you doing here, Zeus?” Hades questioned.

The king of the gods shrugged. “I guest lecture in classes every now and then. Gives the students a thrill. The better question is what brings you to this neck of the woods?” Zeus asked, chin resting in his hands as he looked expectantly at his brother. “It wouldn’t happen to be a certain goddess of spring who is a student here, would it? Are you finally getting some action?” 

Hades flushed with a mix of embarrassment and anger. “Don’t talk about her like that,” he warned, an icy edge in his voice. “I just happened to be in the neighborhood after running some errands and thought perhaps Persephone would like a ride to work after her class was finished.” 

Zeus nodded. “ So you’re totally boning. Good for you!” He put his hand up for an unreciprocated high five. He frowned slightly when Hades wouldn’t return the gesture. “C’mon, don’t be like that! I’m happy for you, really. Hey, why don’t you two blow off work for the afternoon and come by my place? We can have lunch, Persephone can visit with Hera, and you can fill me in on your spring fling.” 

Hades rolled his eyes. “Zeus, it really isn’t like that--” 

“Relax, I’m not going to tell Demeter on you or snitch to the virgin squad,” Zeus said nonchalantly. “What you and Persephone do during your down time doesn’t need to be national news.” 

“Well, thanks for that, I guess,” Hades sighed, bringing his hand to his temple. 

“ But, I do accept dirty details as a payment for my generosity,” Zeus grinned. “So, whenever pinky gets out of class, the two of you are coming with me to the house for lunch.” 

Hades swallowed nervously. “You know, Zeus, Persephone actually, uh, hasn’t been feeling well and--” 

“You can fuck her after lunch, calm down,” he said. “She’s immortal. It’s not  like her pussy is going anywhere.” 

“Do. Not. Speak. About. Her. That. Way,” Hades growled. 

Zeus put up his hands in mock surrender. “Jeez, down boy. I’m sorry to offend your delicate sensibilities.” 

The door to Persephone’s class swung open and the students filed out one by one until a weary pink goddess appeared, two fore fingers massaging her temple. She perked up at the sight of Hades and rushed into his arms, not noticing Zeus sitting across from him. 

“Ugh, that class was torture, and you weren’t much help,” she said, nuzzling into his chest. 

Hades coughed and backed away from her slightly. “Persephone, uh, my brother has invited us for lunch at his estate.” Hades motioned to Zeus, who waved slightly at the spring goddess, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Oh!” she said too loudly. “Oh, hello, Zeus, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” 

“I’ll bet,” Zeus said, glancing between the two. “My car’s right out front. We can all ride to the house together.” 

Persephone looked at Hades, her eyes pleading for an escape. Seeing his lacking a useful alternative, she tried to talk them out of it. “Zeus, that is so kind of you, but--” 

“I already told my brother, I won’t take no for an answer,” Zeus said. “And Hera will be so excited for your company.” 

“Right, right,” Persephone said. “Well, it’s just, uh, I’ve been having some terrible headaches, and Hades texted me and said he had some-some medicine in the car. That’s right, isn’t it, Hades?” 

“Ye-yes, in the car. Uh-huh. Yup,” Hades said unconvincingly. “Medicine. I have it.” 

Zeus’s smile grew even wider. “Oh, I see. Well, you go fetch your medicine and I’ll meet you at the house. How’s that?”

“S-sure,” Persephone said hurriedly, itching to have her alone time with Hades again. “We’ll see you there.” 

“Great,” Zeus said, turning to go. He waved as he walked off toward his car, “Make sure you use protection!” 

____________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of smut to leave you with for the next couple chapters! Sorry it’s short!

Persephone hurried toward the town car, pulling Hades behind her. She huffed as she peered around the parking structure, ensuring they were its only two inhabitants before she opened the door to the back seat and pushed him inside, daintily jumping in after him and swinging the door shut.

Within seconds, she had him pinned to the seat underneath her. She made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, exposing his marbled chest. Hovering over him, she grinded her core against his bulge, earning a groan from Hades.

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell Zeus no,” she muttered in agitation as she leaned down to suck on his neck, nipping at his skin lightly with her teeth.

Hades let out a pleased sigh. “It’s not that simple, little goddess. With my brother you have to,” he inhaled sharply as Persephone pushed herself roughly against him, “choose your battles. Also can we not talk about him when we’re about to have sex? It’s confusing.”

“It’s just really not what I needed today,” she said as her fingers fiddled with the Hades’s belt buckle.

He brought his hands to hers to stop her and sat up to face her. “Hey, Kore, let’s take a second,” he said softly, squeezing her hand. “I don’t want to do this—like this. With you upset. Let’s talk. I let you down today. I’m sorry for that.”

She fought the tears coming to her eyes. The past few days with Hades had been wonderful but she was exhausted, and the emotions were finally catching up with her. “It’s not that,” she said, wiping at the corner of her eyes. “I just feel like everything is out of my control. And it’s, well, it’s a lot.”

Hades nodded, a sympathetic smile of his face. He put a hand on her cheek, cradling it as he turned her face to meet her eye. “I get that. I know being with me—well, even under ‘normal’ circumstances would be difficult. And our bond presents deeper complications. I hate that I’m—indirectly,” he added, seeing she was about to object to his self deprecation, “causing you distress.”

She fell into his chest, grateful for his strong arms wrapping around her. “You know it’s not you. I actually love being bonded to you,” she flushed and was thankful he couldn’t see the deep pink in her cheeks. “Being with you is the only thing I’ve felt like I’ve gotten to choose. I just wish we could get away from everything that makes it complicated.”

He squeezed her tightly before gently pulling away from her. His eyes met hers again. “Thank you for choosing me, Kore.” He kissed her lips softly.

“Best decision I ever made,” she whispered into his jawline before planting kisses across it. Her mouth overtook his as she grabbed the open sides of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her.

Wordlessly, he moved his hands to her thighs, pushing the hem of her dress up to ready around her stomach, revealing her white lace panties. With a gentle fluid movement, he pulled them down from her body and allowed her to kick them off as he shed his own pants and boxers and positioned himself above her.

“I love you,” he breathed, slowly pushing himself inside of her.

“I love you too,” she sighed as she felt his shaft going deeper into her.

He slowly moved back and forth inside of her, building a gentle and loving rhythm as the two kissed passionately, tongues dancing with each other between gasps for air.

Persephone broke away for a moment to whisper, “Harder, Aidoneus.”

Her king acquiesced, thrusting himself deeper and faster within her hilt, earning a raspy moan of delight from the spring goddess. It was all the encouragement he needed to increase his pace, moving in and out of her with enough force to shake the car.

“Oh, fuck,” she whined underneath him. “Don’t stop.”

He pulled down the top of her dress, revealing her the tops of her breasts spilling over her bra. He worked to free them, allowing them to rest on top of the lacy fabric. His mouth moved to her breasts as he grazed one nipple with his teeth while massing the other with his hand, keeping up the grueling pace of fucking her.

“Aidoneus, yes,” she groaned beneath him, her eyes glowing red as her animalistic passion for him took over.

With a quick maneuver, she pulled away from him lightly, pushed him down, and began riding him. He enjoyed her seizing control.

“Kore,” he whispered with the love and passion of her imagined version of him from earlier.

She greedily kissed his neck, cooing in delight as his moans of pleasure increased.

“There’s not enough room in this car,” she whined as she continued to bounce on his cock, with his hands around her waist assisting her balance.

“Note to self, buy car with a California king for a back seat,” Hades grunted between labored breaths. “Fuck, Kore, I’m close.”

He bucked up toward her as she pushed down, releasing himself into her with a loud moan of her name.

“D-don’t take your cock away,” she pleaded with him. “I-I’m almost there.”

He pushed up into her harder as she slammed down on him, hand rubbing her clit furiously. She groaned his name as she began pulsing around his girth, her juices spilling onto him.

Breathing heavily with satisfaction, Persephone slid off of hades and fixed her clothes. She pulled him up to her and began buttoning his shirt, lovingly peppering him with kisses as she did.

“Well, let’s go have a super fun lunch with Hera and Zeus asking us invasive questions about our relationship,” Persephone laughed lightly.

Hades squeezed her hand. “If it’s that bad, we’ll leave immediately, my brother be damned,” he said. “You are in control. I promise.”

She smiled and touched his lips with her fingertips. “Aidoneus,” she whispered. “My perfect partner.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Hades drummed his fingers against the wheel of his car as he drove toward Zeus and Hera’s mansion, longing for an excuse to skip out on the visit altogether. He couldn’t help but feel like he was putting Persephone through an exercise in torture, despite her gracious acceptance of his responsibilities to his brother’s whims. 

“Don’t be nervous, Aidoneus,” Persephone said gently, putting a reassuring hand on his thigh. “I have a plan. Do you trust me?” 

He smiled warmly at her. “Of course I do,” he replied. 

She gave his leg a quick squeeze. “Then nothing to worry about.” 

He slowed the car to a stop in front of the house and hurried to open the door for Persephone. He extended his hand to help her out of the car and was overtaken by love as he watched her lightly exit the vehicle. She was pure radiance, her perfect poise carrying her small form confidently up the stairs to his brother’s front door. He could watch her forever, in awe of her composure, even when he knew she was feeling overwhelmed by circumstance. 

She caught him staring at her and smiled, “Something interesting caught your eye?” she asked playfully. 

“Only the most incredible woman I’ve ever met,” he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it lightly. 

She giggled coyly at the gesture before rapping at the door. “Remember that when I’m describing our sex life to Zeus.” 

“I wi—wait what?” 

“It’s all part of the plan,” she said just before the door swung open, a preening Zeus grinning on the other side. 

“Well, Hades, Persephone, hope you got that medical issue taken care of,” he said with a wink, gesturing for them to come in. As they followed him into the home’s foyer, he added, “Odd, I got reports of a small earthquake coming from the university’s parking garage. You two wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” 

Hades face flushed with anger and embarrassment, but a perfectly calm Persephone spoke for him. 

“Well, looks like we’ve been caught,” she smiled demurely. “We were fools to think we could hide our relationship from one as clever as you, your majesty.” 

Zeus beamed at the compliment. “Don’t fret, dear girl. I am very attuned to these sorts of things. Why don’t you go catch up with Hera in the kitchen while my brother and I converse about some...important ruler things.” 

Persephone batted her eyelashes at Zeus. 

_ What is she playing at?  _ Hades wondered as he watched her continue her act. 

“Now Zeus, I hope you won’t forget that you’re not the only clever one here,” she said. “I know where your curiosity lies, and frankly, I’d rather not leave Hades side. So I’m going to be very frank with you—Hades and I are having sex. A lot. It’s a rather new development but due to our soul bond—yes, we bonded after our first encounter about five days ago—I can’t really keep my hands off him. I assume you have questions? Want details? Go ahead, ask them.” 

Zeus’s mouth dropped slightly. “I, uh—soul bond, you say?” 

Persephone nodded. “Yes, that’s correct; it seems as though we are a fated pair. I’m madly in love with him and I suppose the same must be true of him with me,” she smiled sweetly, giving her love’s hand a squeeze before continuing. “Hades is obviously incredibly attractive—I mean, just look at him!--and a  _ very  _ gifted lover. Our first time was the most exquisite pleasure I ever experienced up until that point—and then of course, because of the bond, every time after that has just been, well, orgasmic bliss.” 

Zeus shifted uncomfortably. “I see.” 

Persephone continued, undaunted by the clear discomfort on the purple god’s face. “And so, because of the bond, it’s dreadfully painful to be away from Hades—I can barely stand to be in another room, but it makes the sex so much better. It’s like a drug I can’t get enough of. He routinely has to remind me of our other responsibilities, much to my chagrin. If I had my way, we’d never leave the house and spend the rest of eternity fucking each other’s brains out.” 

Hades couldn’t help but laugh at Persephone’s candor and Zeus’s bewilderment. He allowed the spring goddess to continue. 

“I assume the look on your face is because you’d rather think of me—and all women, for that matter—as objects for male pleasure rather than entities with their own thoughts, feelings and desires, some of those sexual,” she said matter-of-factly. “And it probably makes you uncomfortable to be confronted with that fact when you wanted a voyeuristic look into our private life based solely on the male gaze and not a reminder that the women you lust after have wants and needs outside of your own. Let me know if I’m getting any of this right.” 

Zeus’s confusion turned to anger and he directed his gaze at Hades. “Are you going to allow her to continue to speak to me like this?” 

Persephone laughed coldly. “My dear king, Hades doesn’t speak for me. If you’re displeased with anything I say, feel free to take it up with me directly.” 

“Hades!” Zeus whined. 

The king of the Underworld smiled and put his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m afraid she’s right, Zeus. I wouldn’t dare silence the most powerful being in the room.” He winked at her, earning a genuine smile from his spring goddess. 

Zeus sighed, letting Hades assertion of Persephone’s strength go for another time. “Fine, fine. There may be some truth to what you say, Persephone. I’m sorry if I pushed too far.” 

She shrugged. “Just don’t start something you don’t want to finish! I promise  you, I will never be embarrassed to talk about my love for  this god, be it emotional or physical.” 

Hera emerged behind Zeus, giving him a reprieve from the conversation. 

“Oh, Persphone, it’s so lovely to see you,” Hera beamed at her, pointedly ignoring Zeus as she walked past him. “And I have to say, you and Hades do make a lovely couple. Just let me know when the nuptials are forthcoming and I’ll assist you in any way I can.” 

“Thank you, Hera, that’s quite generous of you, but I don’t want to push Persephone into any decisions about marriage too quickly,” Hades interjected. 

“But we’ll let you know when we’re ready,” Persephone winked. 

Hades flushed with excitement at Persephone’s words. Before Hera could respond, Hades phone started ringing. After checking the caller ID, he looked up at Persephone. 

“Zeus, Hera, my apologies, but Hecate’s calling and it’s rather important that Persephone and I take this,” he said. “Mind if we step into another room for a few minutes?” 

__________________________________________________________

Persephone drew the parlor doors shut behind them as Hades clicked the answer button. 

“Hello, Hecate. You’ve got both of us on the line,” he said. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have thought she’d drifted too far from you,” Hecate said. “I’ve got some good and bad news for you. Which do you want first?” 

“Good, please,” Persephone chimed. 

“Okay, well, good news is, there is a potion that can help nullify the effects,” she said. “Bad news, it’s got some pretty difficult to procure ingredients and a rather long brew time.” 

“How long?” Hades asked. 

“Three months, minimum,” Hecate replied. 

“Minimum?!” Hades cried  incredulously .

Hecate sighed. “Look, boss, it’s not an exact science. This is complicated stuff with ingredients that are very personalized to the drinker. Depending on what you can get and when, it may need more time to stew.” 

“Hecate, what are some of these difficult ingredients?” Persephone asked. 

“Well, dear, you’re not going to like this, but I’m afraid I am going to need blood from both of you,” Hecate responded. “There are a few plants I’ll have to travel to the mortal realm to obtain, you’ll both need to figure out ‘an item of great personal sacrifice’ that you can contribute, and then the wildest one—the hair of a beast conquered by one partner defending the other. Don’t suppose you had to stop  Cerb from killing Persephone, did you, H?” 

Hades frowned. “’ Fraid not. Persephone is quite good with him. He was taken with her immediately.” His face suddenly brightened. “But Persephone has recently defended  _ me  _ from a beast of sorts.”

He could hear Hecate’s unimpressed frown. “What do you mean?” 

Persephone gasped in realization, “Hades, that can’t be right.” 

He gave her a quick shrug before checking with Hecate. “Anything in your research about vengeful nymphs?” 


	11. Chapter 11

Hecate’s annoyed sigh answered his question. “I suppose it would be fine. But tell me, Hades, how do you expect to get Minthe’s hair? I don’t think you two are exactly on speaking terms—or that she’d want Persephone within ten feet of her.”

Hades waved off her concern, despite the fact that she couldn’t see the gesture, “We’ll figure it out. Anything else we need to know?”

“That’s all for now. Will you be in the office tomorrow?” she asked.

He looked to Persephone, who nodded in affirmation. “Yes, we will be there.”

“Good,” Hecate said dryly. “Oh, and while I DO NOT want to know what you’ll be doing in your office, I have added some protections for you—soundproofing charms, a warning bell for when someone is approaching, an automatic locking function to your door—just in case you decide to _relieve tension_ during work hours.”

Hades face was on fire as he felt grateful that this wasn’t a video call. “Thank you for that,” he murmured.

“Understand those are only in effect until the potion is complete,” she responded.

“Noted. Have I told you how great you are?” Hades asked.

“Not nearly enough. Goodbye Hades. Persephone.”

She didn’t wait for a response, clicking to end the conversation. As Hades put his phone in his pocket, Persephone put a hand on his arm, concern crossing her face.

“Aidoneus, how are we going to get Minthe’s hair? What even does she mean by an item of great personal sacrifice? A-and I don’t like the thought of you getting hurt for this,” she said quietly, each word rushing into the next.

He smiled at her. “Now, now, Kore, don’t worry. We’ll figure it all out. If worse comes to worst with Minthe, you could always just tie her down with your vines again.”

Persephone lightly punched his arm as he chuckled. The mischievous smile on her face fell as she considered their situation again. “I’m serious, darling. I’d almost rather—just—deal with it.”

Hades put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. “Kore, I will not be responsible for causing you pain.”

“But we could just be together all the time,” she sighed.

“I would love that,” he said dreamily, “But thinking practically, there are going to be times we have to be apart. I don’t want to stop you from doing everything you’ve ever wanted to. I will be by your side whenever you want me there, but there will be times when you’ll need to do things on your own.”

“Doing things without you isn’t exactly my idea of a happy life,” she replied.

He smiled softly. “What if you want to go shopping?”

“You’ll come with me.”

“Hang out with friends?”

“They’ll be your friends, too.”

“Visit your mother?”

Persephone paused for a moment before replying, “She’ll just have to get used to the fact that we are now a package deal.”

Hades chuckled again at his spring goddess, pulling her in for an affectionate hug. “I love you so much, sweetness.”

“I love yo—”

Persephone’s response was cut off by a crash from behind her. She pulled away from Hades and whipped around to see the doors hanging wide open, with Zeus and Hera sprawled on the ground as if they’d just taken a fall.

_________________________________________________________-

“You’re in love?” Hera cooed in delight.

“You need to steal Minthe’s hair for a potion?” Zeus asked nervously.

“YOU WERE EAVES DROPPING?” Hades roared in response, eyes burning red.

Persephone patted his arm to calm him. “Now, now, love. They pretty much knew most of that conversation already, anyway.”

Hades put a protective arm around Persephone and pulled her into his chest with a sigh. “Well, I guess that means we don’t have to explain it to you.”

“What did Persephone DO to Minthe?” Zeus asked.

“Why don’t I tell the story over lunch?” Persephone chimed. “Hera, something smells amazing.”

____________________________________________________

The couples convened at Hera and Zeus’s dining table for lunch. During their meal conversation, Hades and Persephone told Zeus and Hera everything—sparing the dirty details, much to Zeus’s chagrin.

“It probably wouldn’t be hard to find one of Minthe’s hairs lying around your house, Had—ow!” Zeus reached down to cradle his foot after Hera stomped on it under the table.

“How are you going to keep this going for three months?” Hera said. “I understand not wanting to alert Demeter about your situation, but if Zeus can figure it out, it won’t take her long to surmise you two are together.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zeus asked in indignation.

Hera gave him an annoyed look. “I knew you were foolish but I didn’t think you were that dumb.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOUL—”

“Not now, we’re helping your brother,” Hera cut him off.

Zeus balked at her in surprise but let go of his anger as Hades and Persephone looked on anxiously. “We can cover for you. You can always meet here if you need to.”

“And of course we’ll keep your secret,” Hera added. “Is there anything else we can do?”

Persephone sighed. “If you can help me figure out what to do about Artemis and TGEOM, that would be great. I know I’ll probably have to pretend for a little while longer if I don’t want mama to find out about what’s going on, but I don’t think I can spend a night away from Hades. And Artemis is already getting suspicious.”

Hera frowned. “I’m sorry, dear, I don’t know that I have an answer for you.”

Hades gave Persephone’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ll hide in your closet if I have to.”

Persephone’s phone buzzed. She looked down at the name displayed on the screen. “Speaking of Artemis…”


	12. Chapter 12

Apollo paced back and forth in the apartment. “Is she answering?”

Artemis eyed him suspiciously. “Will you calm down? She just got back to Olympus and had class today. Maybe she went to lunch with friends.”

“Or MAYBE SHE NEVER WENT TO THE MORTAL REALM AND HADES IS HOLDING HER HOSTAGE,” he waved his arms wildly.

“Then why would Eros tell us she was visiting her mom? You’re really losing it, you know,” she sighed. “I know you have a crush, but this is ridicu—Hey Perse! Glad you’re back in the realm!”

“Hey Artemis, what’s up?” Persephone huffed on the other end of the line.

Artemis furrowed her brow as Apollo mouthed “What is she saying?” She held up a finger to him before asking Persephone, “You sound stressed, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I ran into Hera after class and she invited me to lunch with her and Zeus and I’m still at the house, so I’m just a bit—preoccupied at the moment.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it! Can’t say no to the queen, right?” Artemis said in a chipper voice. “Hey, Apollo and I were talking about going to a movie in a couple hours, do you want to come with?”

“No!” Persephone said a little too harshly. She softened her tone. “Sorry, that was rude. I just didn’t get much work done this weekend, so I’ve got a lot of school work to catch up on tonight. You guys go have fun without me.”

“Okay….you sure you’re okay?” Artemis asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for your concern. I appreciate you!”

“Maybe we can all have dinner together tonight?”

“Uh, s-sure,” Persephone responded. “Can we invite Eros? And Hermes?”

“Sure, the more the merrier!” Artemis chirped. “I’ll see you when you get home!”

“Yeah. See you then.”

Persephone hung up quickly. Apollo looked to Artemis for some answers.

“Well?” he asked.

“She has to catch up on school work so she can’t do the movie, but she said we could have dinner tonight,” Artemis replied. “She wants to do a dinner party thing with Eros and Hermes.”

“Okay, that works,” Apollo said, trying to disguise his disappointment. “You know, getting work done isn’t a half bad idea. I have some stuff I need to catch up on, too.”

“Like what?” Artemis scoffed.

Apollo’s face flushed. “None of your business! Just, I’ll be back later okay?”

“Alright, calm down. I might take the opportunity to go hunting this afternoon. Haven’t gotten the chance in a while and we could use something special for dinner tonight.”

“That’s a great idea!” Apollo perked up. “You go hunt, I’ll go get some work done, and we can meet back here later with Persie. Did she say what time she’d be home?”

Artemis shrugged. “Nah. She’s with Hera and Zeus right now. They did lunch today. I’m sure she’ll be back in plenty of time for dinner.”

“Sure,” Apollo nodded. “Well, the hunt might take you a while. I can always come over early to get something else started.”

“You cooking?” Artemis laughed. “Well, as long as you don’t burn the place down, that would be helpful. I’ll let Perse know you’re coming early.”

“No, don’t worry about it. I’ll text her before I come over,” he responded.

“Okay, let me get you a list of thing to pick up for dinner after you get your work done. You know where the spare key is, right?”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Persephone hung up the phone and swallowed hard as she put it in her pocket. Hades could see the cracks under her calm demeanor from before. The overwhelming emotions were coming to the surface.

He searched her face for an answer. “Everything okay, love?” he asked quietly as Hera and Zeus looked on. He wished for her sake that they would just disappear.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she nodded. “Artemis just wants to have dinner tonight with Apollo. So I asked if Eros and Hermes could be there. Looks like we’re going to have to deal with this a bit sooner than I’d like.”

Hades frowned. He knew there was more to her upset than just the dinner invitation, but he decided to let it go while they were still in Zeus and Hera’s company. “I can stay right outside. We can,” he looked at Zeus and Hera out of the corner of his eye, “ _connect_ before dinner so it won’t be too bad.”

“We’ve got plenty of extra bedrooms,” Zeus offered helpfully. 

Persephone smiled politely. “Thank you for the offer, but would it be alright if Hades and I left now? I bought us some time and I’d like to fetch some things from the Underworld before going back to Artemis’s apartment, if that’s alright.”

Hades raised an eyebrow. Persephone hadn’t really had much with her during her visit, and anything she’d had they’d brought back with them this morning. He trusted her instincts though and stayed silent.

“Of course, dear. We’ll see you again soon. And please don’t hesitate to contact us if you need help,” Hera replied.

Persephone rushed to the Queen and threw her arms around her. “Thank you so much for all of your help.”

Hera’s normally composed demeanor dropped slightly as she half smiled at the goddess’s gesture and patted her back. “Be safe,” she whispered.

_________________________________________________________________________________

On the way to the car, Persephone asked Hades if she could drive, and he acquiesced.

“So what’s going on, sweetness?” Hades asked as she turned the key.

“Artemis and Apollo are going to a movie. They won’t be home for a while. And as—kind as Zeus’s offer was, I’d rather fuck you in my own bed if that’s okay. And that way, you’ll already be in the house before they get back. And, oh I’m so sorry my love, but you could hide out until dinner is over. And then we can be together again before bed, though we’ll have to work on our noise level.”

Hades swallowed hard at her bluntness. It wasn’t the only thing feeling a bit hard on his body. Persephone smiled over at him.

“Of course, the first time, we’ll be alone and you can be as loud as you want,” she winked. “And you know, the sneaking around kind of makes it a little _sexier,_ don’t you think?”

“Are we there yet?” Hades asked hoarsely.

Persephone giggled. “Driving you crazy already, Aidoneus?”

Hades put his hand over his eyes and groaned. “Very much so.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've been patient with me during a slight break in writing, so I wanted to reward your patience with some loving smut. Also, want to put a TW on this chapter for Persephone experiencing some PTSD re:her early encounter with Apollo.

Persephone ran back to a waiting Hades in the car after walking through the apartment and making sure it was uninhabited. “The coast is clear,” she winked after opening the door for him and grabbing his hand. She pulled him from the vehicle and sprinted inside with him following close behind.

As soon as the door closed behind Hades, Persephone pushed him up against it, standing on her tiptoes to bring her mouth to his for a passionate kiss. “You have no idea how much I needed that,” she said softly, pulling away from him.

Hades smirked at her, quickly reversing their positions and pushing against a wall. He kissed her forcefully, rubbing his hardening manhood against her core and earning a sultry moan from the unexpecting goddess. “Let me give you everything you need,” he growled in her ear before scooping Persephone into his arms and carrying her into her bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him, walked over to the bed and gently dropped the goddess on the bed in front of him so she was sitting on its edge.

He kneeled before her, his lips smashing into hers once more as he tore the fabric of her dress in half to remove it from her body. She squealed as the air hit her body, her eager hands frantically trying to unbutton his shirt. She stumbled over her work, overcome with desire that was making her sloppy. Hades broke away from their kiss, breathing heavily to assist Persephone. He stood in front of her to take off his shirt. While he stripped himself down, Persephone’s hands undid the clasp on his pants and pulled them from his body. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside before kneeling in front of Persephone again, this time putting his large hands on her knees and pushing her legs apart in front of him. She edged close to the end of the bed to get her body as near to him as possible as he began planting kisses on her inner thighs.

“Oh, Aidoneus,” she breathed as his kisses edged close to her core, which was already slick in preparation for him.

Hades smiled against her leg before sliding his hands up her body from her knees to her hips at her panty line. He kissed and licked his way to her entrance, using his tongue to tease her over her panties.

“B-baby, p-p-please,” Persephone stuttered as Hades tongue continued to play with her, applying light pressure over top her undergarments. She pushed herself up toward him, balancing on the palms of her hands while he took a brief break from his ministrations to slide the panties off her body and toss them behind him.

He returned to work, swirling his tongue around her clit and earning a chorus of moans and sighs from the flushing pink goddess. Persephone ran a hand through his soft silver hair. His tongue darted between her folds and he hungrily licked up the wetness spilling out of her.

“Oh, yes,” Persephone moaned, removing her hand from his hair for only a moment so she could unhook and remove her bra, tossing it with careless abandon across the room. She returned one hand to his hair and used the other to massage her breasts. Her breathing grew heavier and moaning louder as she grew closer to her climax.

She grabbed his hair and bucked toward him, wanting his tongue inside as deep as it could go. “Fuck, yes,” she cried as she came into his mouth.

Hades pulled away from her slowly, lapping up her sweet juices before standing up to take a look at her. He shed his boxers—the final piece of fabric separating the two—and revealed his his hard cock. Persephone’s eyes went wide with hunger and she reached for his ass, firmly grabbing him from behind and digging her nails in to elicit a soft groan from her king. She grinned as she pulled him toward her, putting one hand at the base of his shaft and pulling him into her mouth.

She moved her opening up and down on as much of his dick as she could take, using her hand to make up for the rest. Her tongue danced around his tip, making him sigh in ecstasy. Slowly, she pulled away from him and slide herself back on the bed. She reached for his hand and pulled him down on top of her.

“Fuck me, Aidoneus,” she whispered.

A loving Hades grinned with lust over top of her. Placing a hand on either side of her, he gently slid himself inside of her slit.

“Ooohhh—oh!” she cried, pushing him off of her abruptly after flashing back to the last time she was in that position in this bed. The room swirled around her for a second as a concerned Hades hurriedly jumped off of her and sat at her side.

“Kore, did I hurt you?” he asked, heartbreak in his voice.

“No, no baby,” she breathed, turning her body to face him. “It’s not that it’s—um—”

“What sweetness?” he asked in earnest, his eyes searching hers for an explanation.

In spite of the intrusion of unwanted thoughts, Persephone still wanted to finish what they started. She knew she’d have to tell him about what transpired with Apollo, but she wanted one last time with him before he knew. She worried knowing would make him leave and she couldn’t bear the thought.

“I just, I changed my mind. Can we try another way?” she said.

“Sure…” he said, the look of concern still on his face. “What do you want me to do, baby?”

“Lay on your side,” she commanded.

“Kore, we can stop if you need to—”

“On your side please,” she said, employing her bedroom eyes and her sultry tone. To emphasize her point, she reached for his cock and moved her hand in quick motions across its length.

“Ohhkayy,” Hades groaned as he moved himself into the position she requested.

She laid on her side in front of him, craning her neck to look back at his face so their lips were almost touching. “Now lift my leg and fuck me,” she rasped.

“Sweetness,” he let out in a heavy breath, struggling to take care of her mentally while his body desperately ached for hers.

“Don’t make me ask again, Aidoneus,” she cautioned lightly.

Hades couldn’t fight the desire. He slid one hand around her upper body to grip her breast while the other when for her inner thigh. He grabbed her leg and pulled it to rest on his while he slid himself into her again in one fluid moment.

Persephone let herself be swept up in the waves of pleasure again, the brief interruption a distant memory for her as he thrust into her. His quick pushes in and out of her and soft groans in her ear added to the pleasure of the movement.

“Oh fuck,” she shouted. “Harder, baby, please.”

“As you wish, Kore,” he grunted, putting more force behind his thrusts. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.”

She craned her neck again for her lips to meet his. They exchanged a few kisses as Hades pushed his length deep inside of her, taken over completely by his desire. As they continued to make love at a rapid pace, they couldn’t hold onto the kiss any longer, instead breathing heavily against each other with open-mouthed lust.

“More, more, more,” Persephone whispered as she felt her king inside of her.

Hades ran his free hand up in down her body, wanting to please every inch of her. As he gyrated into her, he whimpered her name in a frenzy of pleasured moans. “Oh Kore, Kore, Kore, my Kore,” he sighed.

“I’m yours forever, Aidoneus,” she whined. “Don’t stop, please, I’m so close.”

The word forever rang in Hades’s ears like a sweet siren song. He plunged even deeper into her, feeling her walls convulse as she reached her climax. “Baby, I’m almost there, can you hold on so we can come together?”

“I-I’ll try,” she said through labored breaths.

He kissed her neck and nibble her earlobe. “Thank you, my radiant Queen,” he whispered to her before quickening his pace. After a few more thrusts, he felt the pleasure rolling out of him. Knowing that her king was reaching his release, Persephone allowed herself to feel her own. They cried each other’s names during their mutual orgasm as Hades hands continued to frantically pour over Persephone’s body, desperate to feel her entire being.

After Hades slowly pulled out of her, Persephone flipped herself to face him, giving him a flurry of passionate kisses before nuzzling into him. As his arms instinctively wrapped around her, he kissed the top of her head.

“You know, you called me your queen,” Persephone sighed happily into his chest.

Hades blushed. “Well, I-I, um, I would like you to be. Uh, my queen, that is. If you want to. No pressure.”

She looked up at him, lightly stroking his chest across his pattern of glowing scars. “I would like that very, _very_ much, Aidoneus.”

He beamed. “Understand this isn’t a proposal, though. Not that it won’t happen. You just deserve more than a flustered confession of my feelings after a slip of the tongue during sex.”

“Mmm, I like the things your tongue does during sex quite a bit,” she winked at him before becoming serious. “I mean it, though Hades. I’m yours, forever. And I want you to be mine.”

He pulled her close. “I love these quiet intimate moments with you. But Kore, my love, I need to apologize. I let my desire cloud my thoughts and didn’t appropriately check in on you.”

Persephone groaned in annoyance. “No apologies necessary. I didn’t let you check in on me because I wanted you just as badly.”

“Still, my love,” he said softly. “I would like to make up for it now. If you’re comfortable, would you—tell me what was going through your mind at that moment. I want to understand so I don’t—mess up again.”

She pulled away and sat up to look down at him, her eyes full of worry. “No, Hades, you didn’t mess up at all. You were doing exactly what I asked and in other circumstances I would have loved it.”

He sat up to match her position, putting a gentle hand on hers and rubbing it sweetly. “Can you tell me what those circumstances are? It’s okay if the answer is no.”

“I do want to share with you. It’s just difficult. I’m afraid you won’t,” she choked back the lump forming in her throat and fought the tears forming behind her eyes. “you won’t want to call me your queen anymore.”

Hades move his hand to her face to cradle her cheek. “I assure you, my darling, that’s quite impossible.”

Persephone took a deep breath. “I-it has to do with Apollo.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PTSD, sexual abuse   
> Perse recalls what happened with Apollo.

Hades’ eyes flashed red. “Did he hurt you?”

Persephone opened to mouth to speak, but couldn’t make the words come out. She simply nodded as the tears began flowing from her eyes.

“I’ll fucking kill him,” Hades growled, his body glowing as his rage emanated from him.

Persephone let out a laugh between tears as she struggled to catch her breath. “You don’t e-even know what he did yet,” she hiccupped.

“Do you want to tell me?” he asked softly, dulling his rage his angry glow to be there for Persephone. He gently took her hand in on of his, using the other to gently caress her arm.

“I don’t want you to think I’m damaged!” she cried. “I don’t want knowing about it to change the way we are together. Or the way we make love. O-o-or the way you feel about me.”

Hades pulled Persephone’s body close to his. “Apollo does not have the power to affect how deeply and wholly I love you. We’re soul bonded, remember?” he pulled back slightly to smile at her affectionately and look into her eyes. “I don’t want to assume, but it seems like he took advantage of you?”

She sighed, looking down. “It was right after I m-met you. And then I met him. And a-at first we didn’t get along, but then he seemed okay. U-until,” her voice broke. She took a breath and looked to Hades for strength. The love and understanding in his eyes encouraged her to continue. “Until that night. He-he came in here when I was sleeping and he woke me up. He was on top of me. He was so strong. And he-he made me feel like I didn’t have a choice. He kept asking and I was so scared. I finally relented and he—he used me for his pleasure while I hid in my mind. I only came back when I saw the flash of his camera.”

“He took pictures of you?” Hades’s voice cracked with upset.

Persephone nodded again. “I’m sorry that—that something happened with him. Before you.”

“Kore, do not apologize,” Hades said as he fought his own tears. “I wouldn’t care if you had chosen to sleep with hundreds of men before we were together. But this wasn’t that.” His eyes flashed back to red. “He saw you at a vulnerable moment and acted reprehensibly. And I will kill him for it.”

Persephone gently kissed the side of his face. “You can’t kill him, baby, he’s immortal.”

“Then I will make him wish he could die,” Hades said.

“Hades,” she breathed, admittedly turned on by his power. “Just—just promise me something.”

“Anything, sweetness,” he murmured.

“Don’t be gentle with me,” she said quietly. “My feelings for you—my desire for you—remains unchanged. And I don’t want you to feel like you have to—tiptoe around me. I’m not fragile.”

“I know you aren’t fragile,” a new tone colored his voice, husky with want. He pulled Persephone into his lap so she was facing him, their bodies touching as she hovered over his dick, already twitching upward. “You’re the most powerful being in the room.”

“Aidoneus,” she choked out as she lowered herself, rubbing against him.

The two shared a messy kiss as Hades grinded up against her entrance, making her wet.

“Your rebound time is incredible,” she murmured, burying her facing in his neck.

“Do you still have concerns about my desire for you?” he grunted.

“Maybe a few,” she whispered coyly.

“Let me clear those up, then,” he said pushing himself into her.

Persephone gasped at the insertion. She quickly began moving herself up and down his length, sucking on his neck and earning an appreciative moan from Hades.

Their love making was interrupted by the sound of the apartment’s front door slamming shut, followed by the call of a familiar voice.

“Persie?” Apollo yelled from the entry. “You home yet?”

________________________________________________________________________________

Panic filled Persephone’s eyes and she sat frozen on top of Hades. He gently lifted her body from his and kissed her cheek.

“It’s okay, Kore,” he whispered as he lightly stepped to her dresser, opening it and tossing her a loose t-shirt and pair of sweat pants. “Just get dressed. Do you want him to know I’m here?”

She shook her head no.

“Then he won’t,” Hades whispered as he stepped into his pants. He moved quietly to the door and turned the lock. He looked around the room, spotting her desk chair. He gingerly leaned it against the door, lodging the top of the chair under the doorknob. He turned back around to see her still motionless on the bed, the clothes he gave to her still laying next to her.

He walked to her and put his hands on her arms. “Baby, I’m so sorry, but you need to get dressed. Do you need me to help you?”

Her thousand-yard stare snapped back to the present and she looked into the loving face of her partner. “N-no. Thank you, my love. I’m okay.” She reached for the top and pulled it over her head and quickly pulled on the sweatpants.

The voice from the hallway called out again. He was closer now. “Persephone, I thought I heard voices. Are you in there?” The doorknob jiggled as he tried it from the outside. “Why is your door locked.”

“S-sorry!” Persephone called as Hades squeezed her hand encouragingly. “I’m doing homework. I didn’t want any distractions. Ho-how was the movie? Is Artemis here?”

“Artemis decided she wanted to go hunting so we skipped the movie,” he said. “She asked me if I would come over and get dinner started early. Can you come out here so we don’t have to have this conversation through a door? I could use your help with the food.”

Hades put a protective arm around her from behind, pulling her close into his chest and lowering his mouth to her ear. “You can say no,” he whispered. “You are in control.”

Apollo called out again. “Did you say something? See, this is what I mean.”

“N-not now, Apollo,” Persephone yelled. “I’m in the middle of something. I-I’ll be out in a little bit. I’m sorry.”

“Okay…well, I was hoping to talk to you about some other stuff, too. I thought this might be a good time, since we’re alone,” he responded.

Persephone turned around to look at Hades, her eyes frantic. He mouthed “I’m right here,” to her, rubbing her shoulder. She turned her head to the door, “Ju-just let me finish up what I’m working on. Get started in the kitchen without me. I’ll be there soon.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of rape

Persephone buried herself in Hades’ chest as she worked to build up her nerve to leave the room, but she couldn’t quite muster up the confidence to step outside the door and face Apollo on her own. Hades stroked her hair lovingly, quietly soothing the quivering spring goddess as her chest heaved with silent sobs. 

“I don’t think I can do this,  Aidoneus ,” she said quietly after she’d gathered enough air to speak. 

Hades moved toward the bed, sitting on the edge of it. He took Persephone’s hand and lightly pulled her with him, gently bringing her to sit with him, her legs swung across his. 

“Sweetness, if you don’t feel like dealing with him right now, we can fly out that window and take off for home. We’ll figure out our next step once we get there,” he said. “But I know you  _ can _ do this. If he tries to harm you again, you could easily make him wish he were never born. And I’ll be at the ready to come to your aid should you need me.”

Persephone sighed. As much as she didn’t want to deal with Apollo, she supposed that he wouldn’t stop trying to get her alone, and having Hades in the next room over was probably the best situation she could hope for. 

“A kiss for good luck?” she smiled weakly. 

Hades swept Persephone into his broad arms, putting a hand behind her head. He pulled her close, his fingers weaving in her growing hair. He brought his mouth to hers with a swell of passion, carefully parting her lips with his own with a  kiss that left her dizzy. 

Persephone fought against her desire to melt into her king once more and gingerly pulled back from him and stood. She gave him one last look of longing before she opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. 

__________________________________________________

Hades let out a heavy breath watching the door close behind Persephone. He didn’t want to tell her to face Apollo. He hated sending her to speak with him alone, but he wanted her to believe in her own power, and that meant giving her the chance to face her demons on her own terms. 

She was strong, after all. Fierce and powerful, she could easily best the showy Apollo who relied more on reputation than skill. And when it came to wits, well, there was no battle between them; Apollo didn’t even come close to Persephone’s intelligence. 

Still, he couldn’t help but ache with rage at the thought of Apollo trying anything with his Persephone. His blood was still boiling from her earlier revelation, and he was desperate to exact revenge on the petulant sun god. 

_ She can handle herself. She’s a badass.  _ Hades reminded himself, smiling at the thought. 

He busied himself packing a bag for Persephone while she dealt with Apollo. Regardless of the outcome of that conversation, he had a feeling she wouldn’t be spending the night in Artemis’s place, after all. 

_ Perhaps she’d let me get her a place of her own. Or she could just move in. I could turn one of the guest bedrooms into a closet for her. And another into her own study. I wonder if I could get zoned to build her a greenhouse.  _

Hades flushed at his own thoughts. She wanted to be his queen. They would be married. Eventually. They could live together. Make a life together. Share a home. It wasn’t just wistful daydreaming; he could wake up to her soft pink body every day, inhaling her sweet scent of lilac and morning dew. She was so radiant he didn’t need sunlight to brighten his existence, not that he’d ever longed for it anyway. She was a much better heavenly body to revolve around. 

He shook himself away from those thoughts, pleasant as they were, to listen keenly to the conversation happening in the kitchen a few feet away. He couldn’t hear much, but it wasn’t his intent to spy. He merely wanted to be alert should she call out to him. 

At first, things were quiet. A good sign, he supposed. He almost allowed his tension to drop, until he heard the screaming. 

___________________________________________

Persephone tread lightly into the kitchen, shuddering at the sight of Apollo’s back turned to her as he stirred a bubbling dish in front of him. Persephone coughed lightly to get his attention, maintaining a distance of a yard and a half between them. 

“What do you need help with?” she asked as he turned to look at her. 

He grinned at the sight of her. “Could you bring that salt to me?” He said, motioning to a grinder on the other side of the counter. 

“S-sure,” she said, picking up the shaker and walking it over to him. She stretched her arm as far as she could to avoid getting any closer. 

“Persie, what’s up with you?” Apollo said, raising an eyebrow. “First you dodge my calls, then I see you riding in the king of the Underworld’s car, and now you’re acting like I have the plague. What gives? You know you’re my girl.” 

“I’m not your girl,” Persephone spat, a flash of red passing through her eyes. “You know exactly what you did, Apollo. Don’t play dumb.” 

“I honestly don’t,” he said, taking a step toward her as he set down the salt shaker she’d handed to him. “I’ve barely seen you since we hooked up.”

“We did not ‘hook up,’ Apollo. You raped me,” she said quietly. 

“What? Are you fucking serious?” he said, tensing immediately. “You literally said yes. How is that rape?” 

“You badgered me into it!” she said, her tone raising slightly. “You came and woke me up in the middle of the night. You wouldn’t leave me alone until I said it was okay. And then you—you took fucking pictures of me! I absolutely did not consent to you making yourself s-s-souvenirs!” 

“You were being a prude, what was I supposed to do?” he shouted. “I know you wanted it. You just needed some help convincing yourself it was okay.” 

“Fuck you, Apollo. Fuck your douchey, entitled, frat boy bullshit,” Persephone said, the strength of her voice growing as the red in her eyes intensified. “You saw something you wanted so you just took it, consequences be damned.” 

“You’re really saying this shit to me? And yet you choose to slum it with a scumbag like Hades?” 

Persephone felt the hair on her arm raise as the tresses on her head grew longer, flowing outward from her. A thorny vine slithered out from her back, still hidden by her being. 

“Hades is twice the god you’ll ever be,” she spat. “He’s treated me with nothing but respect and dignity, which is more than I can say for a second-rate shitbag like you. Being the dirt on his sandal would be an upgrade for you.” 

“You little bitch,” Apollo said, grabbing her arm and pinning it to the counter. “You fucking tease me all day. You’re practically begging for it wearing those tight little dresses with your tits hanging out. Then when I come to collect on the promise your outfit was making, you decide you have cold feet?” His grip intensified as Persephone struggled to break free. 

“Get off of me, asshole!” Persephone shrieked, whipping the vine from behind her back to wrap around Apollo’s arm. She tightened its hold around him, causing the thorns to dig into his skin. Apollo yelped in pain. 

“What the hell is this?” he yelled. 

Persephone smirked, sending another vine flying around his neck. “What you deserve.” 

The spiky tendril curled around Apollo, drawing blood that dripped down to his chest. He coughed and cried out in pain, clawing at the vine to no avail, only cutting his hands against the thorns in the process. Persephone took the opportunity to land a swift, forceful jab against his jaw, hearing a satisfying crunch as her fist made contact with his face. She  loosed her vine’s grip around his neck just slightly, allowing him to draw in one deep breath before kicking him so hard in to groin that his body flew up and hit the ceiling before dropping to the floor. 

Apollo groaned as he made contact with the ground, struggling to stand. 

“Stay down,” Persephone barked at him. “And stay the hell away from me.” 

______________________________________


	16. Chapter 16

Persephone ran into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her, a look of panic on her face.

“We need to go,” she said to Hades, rushing toward him. She took his hand in hers, pulling him toward the window.

Hades scanned her, worry filling his eyes. “I heard shouting. Are you okay, Ko—Is that blood?”

Persephone looked down at her clothes and notices that her vines had trailed some of Apollo’s blood over to her. “Oh, yeah, I guess it is. It’s not mine.”

Hades smirked. “Serves him right.”

Persephone smiled back weakly. “Baby, maybe don’t encourage acts of violence that could get us both in serious trouble. Now can we go?” She tugged on his arm, her eyes nervously darting to the door.

Hades reached down and picked up the bag he packed for her. “I thought you made need some things. I hope everything I packed is to your liking.”

Her eyes softened as she stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Gods, you’re perfect.”

Hades flushed as he opened the window. He scanned the surrounding area, ensuring no one was outside before he used his free arm to wrap around Persephone’s waist and pull her close as the two flew out the window together, coasting to the ground and around the corner where Hades’s car was parked. He put her bag in the trunk while she climbed into the passenger seat.

Once he took his place in the driver’s seat, he pressed the gas pedal without hesitation. He glanced to his right, seeing a wicked grin on Persephone’s face as she gazed at him.

“What?” he chuckled nervously.

“You’re so _sexy_ , Aidoneus,” she said, her hand finding its way to his knee. She rubbed his leg, inching her way up his thigh.

Hades sighed dreamily. “Distracting the driver is dangerous, you know,” he chided lightly.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help myself,” she said, now stroking his inner thigh. “I like how you take care of me.” She rubbed against the outline of his hardening manhood in his pants.

Hades sucked in a slow breath. “I-I just want to make sure I’m there for you. I-I-I know you can take care of yourself.”

“Hmm,” Persephone purred, squeezing him lightly and drawing a small moan from him. “I can take care of you, too.”

“You’re not taking care of anyone if you make me wreck this car,” Hades groaned as she slipped her fingers under the waist of his pants.

“So pull over,” she hummed.

“Not exactly a good idea when we’re making our quick getaway,” he smirked at her.

“Then I guess you just have to get better at multi-tasking,” she mused as she unzipped his pants and freed his bulging girth from his boxers. She lowered her head in his lap, swirling her tongue around his tip.

“Kore,” he gasped, swerving to the left and hastily correcting himself. “Sweetness, fuck, you’re amazing but this isn’t the time.”

She laid her head on his thigh, softly stroking his dick in one hand as he struggled to stay in his lane. “I just have all this adrenaline rushing through me right now. I want to put it to good use.”

“Can you wait until we get home? I can think of some ways to use it,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I’m afraid I’m terribly impatient,” she murmured before returning her mouth to his dick, this time taking more of him inside of her going halfway down his hilt.

“Baby, please,” he whispered.

“Please, what, Aidoneus?” she said between kisses up and down his length. “Stop?” she asked looking up at him with big doe eyes. “Or don’t?” she took all of him in her mouth before starting a steady pace bobbing back and forth on his cock.

Hades’s eyes fluttered and his grip around the wheel tightened as he fought to maintain control of the vehicle and keep a steady speed. “D-don’t stop,” he grunted as lust filled his eyes.

She stopped her ministrations for a moment to smile. “That’s what I thought,” she said before returning to her work, her tongue dancing around him as her lips stroked his cock.

“Fu-uuuu-uucck you’re going to get it when we get home,” he cried out, his fingers tingling and loosing there grip on the wheel slightly.

Persephone responded by taking him into her throat, fighting her gag reflex to accommodate his length.

“Kore!” he growled as he turned onto his street. Almost home. Almost…there….

He whipped into the driveway and almost didn’t wait long enough for the motion sensor to open his garage door. Once inside the garage, he put the car in park and lifted Persephone from him. He pulled his bottoms down to rest on his shins before tearing the petite goddess’s clothes from her body. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap, allowing her legs to spread before bringing her down on his cock.

“Mmm, Aidoneus,” she cooed. “I like it when you take control.”

“What’s gotten into you, naughty little goddess?” he asked, breathing heavy between thrusts.

“Well right now, you,” she moaned, grabbing for one of his hands that was holding her waist and bringing it up to her breast. He rolled her taut nipple between his fingers, earning a grateful moan from Persephone before palming her entire breast.

She bounced on his cock before once again lamenting that the car didn’t have enough room for their love making.

Hades stilled, reaching for the door handle and throwing it open. With a carefully controlled force, he pushed Persephone out of the car in front of him and guided her to the hood.

“Bend over,” he commanded, lightly pushing her back with one hand until her chest rested against the cool metal of the car. With his other hand, he firmly grasped the inside of her thigh, lifting her leg and holding her steady. From his standing posture behind her, he inserted his length into her folds.

“Baby,” she breathed heavily as his pace quickened within her. She let him take complete control as he moved rhythmically in and out of her. She quickly succumbed to the pleasure, coming onto his cock with a staccato yell of his name.

Hades lips twisted into a grin as he slowed himself and pulled out of her. “Turn around for me, Kore.”

She slid off the car and stood, turning to face him. He picked her up, holding her just underneath her buttocks and sliding into her. She gasped in surprised and steadied herself against him, her arms draped around his shoulders and her feet wrapping behind his thighs.

She planted hot, sloppy kisses around his mouth between sighs. It didn’t take long for her to come again.

“Baby, put me down,” she said. “I want to finish what I started.”

He acquiesced, gently setting her feet on the ground. She kneeled before him, taking his dick into her mouth once more. She felt his dick twitch in appreciation as her mouth played around it and he finally came.

Kore wiped her mouth as she stood, unable to hide her grin. “Well that was quite something,” she mused before kissing him.

He grabbed her clothes from the inside of the car as well as the pants he’d kicked off before exiting the vehicle. He tossed her clothes to her and pulled on his pants while he watched her dress. “Burn enough of that adrenaline?” he asked with a smile.

“Almost,” she said. “I was thinking we could get some of our homework for Hecate done. What do you think Minthe is up to right now?”


	17. Chapter 17

“Persephone…” Hades trailed off as he looked at her wistfully. “I don’t know if now’s the best time. We do need to think about what we do next. Apollo isn’t going to lay down and keep quiet about what just happened.”

“Which is exactly why we need to get to Minthe!” Persephone protested. “The sooner we can get this potion brewing, the better. I-if someone tries to t-take me away from you, I need to do whatever I can to make sure you’ll be okay!”

Tears wet the corner of Hades’ eyes as he saw the desperation in hers.

“This is all my fault,” Hades said quietly, looking down. “I put you in this awful position. My loving you has only made things worse for you. I’m so sorry, Kore.”

Persephone took his hand and gently pulled him into the house. She wordlessly led him to the couch, sitting him down before taking a seat next to him. She put both of her hands on either side of his face and brought his gaze up to meet her own.

“Hey,” she said firmly. “Don’t do that.”

Hades eyes widened. “W-what?”

“Don’t you ever say that your love is bad for me,” she said. “Your love is the most incredible thing I’ve ever experienced. You make me feel like I am so much more than myself. You—yes, you, Aidoneus, don’t shake your head at me—you are the only reason I have made it through my time on Olympus. Even before you told me you loved me. You were the one who treated me with respect, who made me feel like I deserved it. Your love has done so much for me. Without you, without my love for you, it’s—it’s not a life. It’s just existence. Awful was having everyone else try to tell me what I should do with my life. Awful was feeling like nothing. Awful was being that dumb village girl who got tricked into drinking too much on her first night in town because she was just desperate for someone to like her. I am so incredibly lucky that you are my fate. That you looked at me that first night and didn’t see someone you could take advantage of. That you have given me the opportunity to grow, the support to realize my own power, and you’ve done it while downplaying your own. If anyone has let someone down here, it’s me.”

“No, that’s not true—” Hades interjected.

“But baby, it is,” she smiled sadly. “I’ve needed so much from you, and I’m afraid I haven’t given you much back. Support can’t be one-sided. Not for us. I know you’re here for me and I am so grateful for it, but I need to make sure I’m there for you when you need me most.”

“You’ve done so much,” he said, squeezing her hand. “You’ve put my mind at peace in ways I haven’t been able to in a millennium. I’m afraid I still have some of my hang-ups and anxieties, and I’m working on those, but, my gods, Kore, when I look at you, when I-I see the way you look at me, all the noise and the doubt, just stops.”

She stared into his eyes meaningfully. “Then don’t look away. I want to be everything you see in me. I want to deserve you.”

Hades pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. His body glowed as he held hers and he felt a rain of flower petals lightly hitting his skin. He looked up to see a crown of blue flowers appear on his love’s radiant head, and a matching one adorned his hair.

He smiled at her. “Marry me, Kore?”

She laughed lightly. “I thought we already agreed that’s a given.”

He returned her laugh with a sweet chuckle of his own. “I know, but humor me. Kore, Persephone, goddess of spring, love of my life, will you be my wife, my partner, my queen, for the rest of our lives?”

“O-of course,” she said, voice breaking. She brought her lips to his, sweetly imparting her affection for him in the tender connection.

Hades took her hand and slid a petite silver band encrusted with tiny diamonds that reflected pink and blue light. In the center of the ring was a large diamond with incredible clarity. “Just to make it official,” he smiled.

She looked at the ring in awe. “When did you have time to get this?”

“Well,” his skin darkened. “I-I made it. After you told me you loved me.”

She kissed him again. “You big softy,” she grinned.

“Just don’t tell anyone, okay? I’ve got an image as a fearsome king to maintain,” his eyes flashed with a hint of darkness. He scooped her into his lap, earning a delighted giggle from the goddess. “Now tell me, my beloved fiancé, what do you want to do right now? You name it, I’m doing it.”

“Well,” she smiled before kissing his neck. “As much as I’d like to ravish you, I do still think we should pay Minthe a visit. Just get it out of the way. But if you don’t think it’s a good idea, I’ll happily retire to our bed with you.”

Hades sighed. “I know you’re right, but hearing you say ‘our bed’ is making it very difficult for me to think about doing anything else right now.”

Persephone jumped up off his lap. “It’ll be quick. Promise.”

____________________________________________________

Apollo grunted through labored breaths as he pushed himself up off the floor of the kitchen. _That little bitch._

How did she overpower him like that? He rubbed his jaw, dislocated by her hard jab, before cracking in back into place with a groan. He healed quickly, the cuts around his neck closing rapidly as his stance grew less shaky, but his pride had taken a hit. His limp toward the bedroom door turned to a stride in his last few steps.

He threw open the door. “Persephone, we’re not done here!” he shouted to an empty room. Puzzled, he noticed the curtains wafting gently from the wind coming through an open window.

“Great,” he growled to himself.

He looked down and noticed her torn dress in pieces on the floor.

_Odd. Why would she…_

His thoughts trailed off as he noticed her Underworld Corps badge on her desk, sitting next to her cell phone that she’d left behind when she fled. Also on the back of her desk chair sat a man’s blazer, familiar, in black…

_Of course. Hades! He must have gotten Hecate to cast some dark spell on her to make her into his mistress. And he came here and took her while I was distracted._

The front door of the apartment swung open and Artemis’s voice called from the foyer.

“You’ll never believe how lucky I was on my—what the hell happened in my kitchen?”

Apollo ran out of Persephone’s bedroom, the wheels in his mind already turning.

“Thank gods you’re back, sis,” he said out of breath. “Persie and I were in the kitchen, when all of the sudden Hades burst in here. He snuck up on me and got in a couple hits and just took off with her. I tried to stop him but he flew out the window with her and poofed away before I could catch up.”

“What?” Artemis said, eyes big with concern. “Are-are you sure?”

“Why would I lie about something like this?” he asked defensively.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I’m just—in shock. Let me call Hestia. She’ll know what to do.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Are you sure we can’t just lock ourselves away in the house and send Hecate to get Minthe’s hair?” Hades asked nervously as he stepped out of his car.

“Using Minthe’s hair was your idea in the first place,” Persephone reminded him.

“Maybe we could go to the mortal realm with steaks attached to me and you could save me from a bear,” he countered.

“Relax, Aidoneus. We’ll just ask super nicely and it’ll all be fine,” she said.

Hades covered his face with his hands. “Don’t lie to make me feel better.”

Persephone planted a quick kiss on his cheek. “Maybe we’ll get double magic points if I have to fight her off again.”

“You’re not funny,” Hades sighed as he rang the buzzer to her apartment.

“Oh, I’m deadly serious,” she grinned. “Also, I seem to remember seeing me using my powers had a certain _effect_ on you that I’d like to replicate.”

Before Hades could respond, Minthe’s voice rang out of the intercom.

“Get the fuck out of here,” she snapped. “Did you seriously forget that there’s a camera and I can see you?”

“Please, Minthe, we both want to—to apologize,” Hades started.

“Not interested. Leave before I call security,” she said.

“Come on, Minthe, you know security isn’t going to do shit to me,” Hades sighed. “If it make you feel better, we can talk out here.”

“50,000 drachma,” she said.

“Excuse me?”

“You can have two minutes up here. 50,000 drachma. Another 10,000 for every additional minute. Non-negotiable.”

Hades sighed. “Fine. Just buzz us in.”

“Hades, that’s ridiculous,” Persephone whispered as the door clicked open.

He shrugged. “I’m surprised she didn’t ask for more. Come on, I’m sure she’s already started counting our time.”

They made their way up the stairs in the luxury high-rise to Minthe’s apartment on the fourth floor. Persephone looked at the sleek, dark interior of the building with wide eyes, holding tightly to Hades’s arm. The aura inside was completely different than it had been at the door, and her nerves were starting to break through the confidence boost that her adrenaline rush had brought earlier.

“’S okay, baby, we’ll be done soon,” Hades murmured to her quietly as they walked to her door.

“I’m supposed to be the one comforting you,” she whispered in protest.

“We support each other, right?” he smiled sweetly before rapping lightly on the door.

The entrance to the apartment creaked open and Minthe peaked out through its slight opening. “You’re down to a minute forty-five.”

“Can we please come in and talk?” Hades asked, putting on his negotiator voice.

“Fine,” Minthe said, opening the door enough to usher them in then slamming it behind them. “But I’m upping your tab.”

“Don’t be so welcoming,” Persephone muttered under her breath.

“Excuse me?” Minthe said, getting in her face. “Does the child have something she wants to share with the grown-ups? Or is she going to throw a tantrum and assault me again?”

Persephone’s eyes glowed red. “You were the one guilty of assault. I was just defending Hades.”

Minthe laughed coldly. “Of course. Because the King of the Underworld needs a third-rate flower whore to fight his battles.”

“Minthe,” Hades warned. “Please, can we keep this civil?”

Minthe turned her attention to Hades. “Get bored of this one already? I know you’re not just here to apologize. Sorry, big blue, but I’m not into a threesome. I can get her a juice box while she waits if you want to move things to the bedroom.”

Persephone burned next to Hades, her body glowing with anger. He put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her into him. “You’re right that we aren’t just here to apologize, though we are both sorry that things…escalated before. We actually need to ask you a favor.”

“This oughta be good,” she cackled. “What could you possibly want from me? If you’re here to talk me out of working for you, don’t worry, I already told Hecate she could shove it when she tried to move me departments. I’m no longer under your employment.”

Hades sighed. “Well, I wish you the best. But, I’m afraid we’re asking for something a little more…odd.”

“I already said no threesome.”

“We just need a strand of your stupid hair,” Persephone said in frustration, crossing her arms.

“Wh-what?” a shocked Minthe asked, briefly losing her tough façade. “What the fuck do you need my hair for?”

“It’s a long story,” Hades said, fidgeting. “But for brevity’s sake, some old magic has bonded Persephone and I, making it difficult for us to spend time apart. Hecate is making us a potion to help with some of the side effects, but we need your hair to complete it.”

“So what? You need a DNA sample from an ex-lover?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Uh….yeah,” Hades said, running his hand through his hair. “Something like that.”

“100,000 drachma,” she said. “And that’s in addition to the 60,000 to get in here. By the way, we’re up to 60,000.”

“You’re joking,” Persephone scoffed.

“Sweetie, you can cut your naïve schtick around me,” Minthe said. “It’s simple supply and demand. While you’re getting your hands on his dick, I can at least get a little out of the wallet. Of course, until he decides he’s ready to leave the sandbox and come back to me like he always does.”

Persephone pulled away from Hades, her face now inches away from Minthe’s. “You can be your bitter, pathetic self, but this is your only warning to stop talking shit. You won’t like what happens if you don’t shut your mouth.”

“Careful, baby girl,” Minthe said. “Maybe not wise to threaten the person who has the thing that you need.”

“I could always take it by force,” Persephone growled, batting away Hades’s arm behind her as he reached out to pull her back.

“I dare you,” Minthe spat in her face and took a swipe at Persephone as she reflexively closed her eyes.

Persephone’s anger took over her body. She took a chunk of her long read hair in her fist and slammed Minthe’s head down toward the counter next to her. She ripped the hair from her head.

“You will not touch me,” Persephone said as she threw Minthe to the ground. “You will not speak about my relationship.” She stomped on Minthe’s hand, hearing a whining cry along with the snap of her fingers. “In fact, I don’t think you’ll do shit to us ever again.”

With another stomp, Minthe’s strangled cry slowly disappeared as her body transfigured into a small plant on the floor in front of her. A seething Persephone stood eyes glowing red, barely comprehending what was happening in front of her as she clutched the nymph’s hair in her hand.

“Persephone,” Hades called quietly from behind her. “Baby, come back to me here.”

The red in her eyes started to fade. Suddenly feeling woozy, she collapsed into the arms of her love waiting behind her.

_______________________________________________________

Persephone’s eyes fluttered open in the passenger seat of Hades’s car.

“Aidoneus?” she said weakly.

She saw relief flood his face. “Oh thank gods. Are you feeling okay?”

“I-I think so. What happened with Minthe?”

“She’s in the back.”

Persephone turned to see a potted plant fastened into the middle seat. “Wait, what?”

“I think you discovered a new aspect of your powers,” Hades said.

“I did THAT?” she asked, bringing a hand to her mouth. “Oh no, Minthe, I’m so sorry I lost my temper.”

Hades laughed lightly. “You know, baby, I don’t think she can hear you.”

She punched his arm. “Hades, it’s not funny! I—I know she was saying a lot of crap but I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“What did I say about apologizing for being the most powerful person in the room?” Hades said as he pulled into the garage, making sure to close the door behind them. “Besides, she came after you. If you wouldn’t have reacted, I would have. Nobody touches my queen. And don’t worry, you got a chunk of her hair before you planted her.”

Persephone buried her face in her hands. “Don’t make it a verb!”

“Look on the bright side, you saved me a lot of money,” Hades said as he pulled her into the house.

“Now who’s not funny,” Persephone lamented.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hades said, bringing her into his arms for a long hug. “But another bright side?”

“What?” she grumbled into his chest.

“You were right about seeing you using your powers having a certain effect on me,” he said in a low voice. “Can I take you to _our_ bed?”


	19. Chapter 19

Hades lips gently brushed against Persephone’s neck where he began leaving a trail of soft kisses down he collar bone.

“Mmm, I don’t think I deserve to be rewarded for bad behavior,” she sighed.

“Nonsense,” Hades murmured. “My queen deserves to be worshipped for her show of strength.”

His hands moved slowly down her back, giving her goosebumps.

“I…” Persephone trailed off, unable to complete her thoughts as she became consumed with his touch.

“If you’re not in the mood, I can wait,” Hades said.

“I’m always in the mood for you,” she said, her breath hitching in her throat.

“Good,” Hades grinned, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He stood over her, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and watching with glee as Persephone’s eyes hungrily took in his form.

She bit her lip as he undid the last button and let the shirt drape open, revealing his muscular chest. “How are you so hot? It’s unfair.”

He allowed her to reach for his torso and run her hands over his abdomen. She grabbed the bottom corners of his shirt, pulling him down to rest on his knees in front of her. Her hands moved to his shoulders, carefully pulling the fabric away from his body and allowing the garment to fall to the floor.

“Now, now, little goddess,” he said in a hoarse whisper. “It’s my time to admire you.”

He positioned himself between her legs as he went in for a kiss. Their tongues danced together while he ran his hands over her body, sliding one exploratory palm underneath her shirt to unhook her bra. He broke the kiss for a moment to pull her shirt over her head. Persephone quickly slid the bra straps over her shoulders, giving Hades the opportunity to admire her chest.

His kisses resumed as he massaged her breasts, his thumb tracing circles around her areola. His mouth moved away from hers and down her body, pulling breathy sighs of pleasure from her lips as his passionate kisses trailed down her neck to her breasts. He flicked his tongue against her tight nipple, getting a squeal of arousal from the goddess as a reward for his efforts.

“Absolutely exquisite,” he said softly before taking her breast into his mouth.

Persephone bucked her hips toward his body in response, her wetness already soaking through her bottoms.. “Baby, please,” she groaned.

He stopped for a moment to lightly chastise her. “Not too fast, my love. You must be properly appreciated.”

He continued to play at her chest with his mouth, swirling his tongue around her sensitive areas and intermittently gently biting her soft pink skin.

His hands caressed her back and moved to the waist of her pants. He glided under her clothes, his thumbs resting on her lower back while his fingers dug into her ass.

She bucked upward again, trying to shimmy out of her bottoms. This time, Hades granted her body’s request and pulled the garment away from her body and over her ankles. He ran his hands up her legs from her shins to her inner thighs, pushing her legs further apart.

His lips found their way to her knee and he slowly made his way up her leg via a trail of kisses. His mouth moved back and forth between her thighs, making sure to pay each sensitive area of skin equal attention as she quivered from his gentle touch. He smirked as her arousal trickled out from her core.

“You are so beautiful Kore,” he said, sliding his finger underneath her soaked panties and gently rubbing her clit. Her sharp intake of breath encouraged him to keep going. “So fucking beautiful.”

Hades teased her entrance before pushing two fingers inside of her. She gasped in delight as he moved within her, his motion seeming to beckon her arousal while his thumb rubbed her sensitive bud from over her panties. Her body responded with pleased shivers as she tried to slide further on to him.

Hades suddenly removed his hand from her. She whined in protest, but her complaints subsided as he finally removed her last piece of clothing. Without warning, his mouth was at her core, his tongue lapping up her juices as his nose rubbed against her clit.

“Oh Hades, ohh,” she moaned as he took care of her desires. His tongue never failed to draw her close to the edge, bringing her pleasure with each stroke.

As she moved closer to her climax, Hades pulled away. He grabbed her legs and swung them up onto the bed, then guided her to lay down. Quickly removed the rest of his clothing and tossing it aside, Hades positioned himself at the bottom of the bed on his hands and knees. He crawled toward her, kissing her thighs again before sucking on her ultra sensitive clit.

Persephone groaned in delight and pouted when he pulled away once more.

“Why start and stop?” She whined underneath him.

“Sorry sweetness,” he grinned. “I just needed to take another look at you.”

She reached down for his stiff cock and stroked him a few times. He let out a small moan before grabbing her hand and pinning it to the bed.

“I told you, it’s my turn to worship you,” he said.

“If you want to please me, then give me what I want,” she complained. In a whisper she added “And could you hold down my arms while you do it?”

Hades gulped his lust down upon hearing Persephone’s request to be subdued. He nodded before pulling her arms above her head and pushing them down into the pillow beneath her. Roughly, he pushed his length between her folds, eliciting twin moans from the pair.

He pumped hard in and out of her with a punishing force, met with cries of pleasure from his queen.

“More, baby, don’t stop,” she moaned. “Oh yes, fuck me, Aidoneus. Just like that.”

He thrust deeper into her, still pinning her against the bed. The restricted position gave her goosebumps as she tried to move her hips toward him, trying to get as much pleasure as possible from the rapid pace of their love making.

His lips found hers again and covered her in passionate kisses and hot moans between thrusts. Her body shook under his, pulsing toward an orgasm.

“Yes, yes, fuck, yes,” she cried as her walls tightened around his length, coming onto his cock.

“Ah, Kore,” he groaned as he pushed himself in and out of her. “You feel so good.”

“Come for me. Your queen demands it,” she purred.

“Almost there, baby,” he panted, movements slowing. .

She threw his arms off of hers and dug her nails into his back. His pleased groan quickened his pace and soon he filled her following his own climax.

“I really liked that,” Persephone murmured, still tangled up with Hades.

Hades couldn’t yet form words, grunted his agreement.

Persephone laughed. “Tire yourself out, Aidoneus?”

“You just take my breath away is all,” he said before kissing her forehead.

The two lay with each other in silence, both enjoying the sound of the other’s breath and the lingering scent of their passion. Persephone snuggled into Hades’s chest and kissed him lightly.

“You know I could stay like this forever,” she started, cutting herself off.

“Sounds like there’s a ‘but’ coming,” Hades said.

“But I need to talk to Artemis about what happened with Apollo today,” she sighed. “And I probably should do it before he can lie to her about what happened.”

“Do you want to call her now? It’s not too late,” Hades said, rubbing her shoulder.

“Let’s just save it for the morning,” she said, squeezing him tightly. “I’m not ready to let go of you just yet.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! I've been traveling. Hope you find it worth the wait!

Hestia opened the door to Artemis's apartment without knocking. The twins were sitting on the couch, awaiting her arrival.

"Now what is so alarming that you couldn't just tell me on the phone?" Hestia asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Noticing the obvious lack of Persephone at such an early hour, she added, "Where's Kore?"

"That's what we need to talk to you about," Artemis started before her brother cut her off. 

"We think Hades has done something to her," Apollo interjected. "Persephone and I were making dinner and waiting for Artemis to get back from her hunt--" 

"You left Kore alone with a man?" Hestia frowned in disappointment at Artemis, who sunk into the couch cushions to try to escape her gaze. 

Apollo annoyed the interruption and continued talking. "And Hades just burst in here, acting crazy. He snuck up on me and hit me and snatched Persephone and ran away with her." 

Hestia looked at Apollo skeptically. "That...doesn't sound like Hades to me." 

"I'm telling you, it's what happened," Apollo said. 

Artemis sat up timidly from the couch, raising a hand in protest. "You know she has been spending a lot of time with him. First the photo in the tabloids, then the internship. Is it so crazy to think that he's become enamored with her and is acting irrationally? It wouldn't be the first time one of the kings just showed up and took what they wanted." 

Hestia sighed. "I suppose it was odd that his donation was addressed to Persephone. Still, I'm not sure this makes sense. Apollo, is there anything you're forgetting? We'll need all sides of the story if we're going to go after Hades. It's not as if we can just waltz into his realm making demands and expect results." 

Apollo glanced at Artemis out of the corner of his eye. "Do you mind if we talk in another room? I think the rest might be hard for my sister to hear." 

"Like hell you'll talk in another room!" Artemis cried, jumping to her feet. "She's my roommate and my friend!" 

Apollo rose and matched her tone. "Stop throwing a fit, it's not a big deal." 

Hestia stood between the two, putting a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "Why don't you let Apollo and I have a moment? See if you can reach Persephone while we chat." 

Artemis huffed and crossed her arms, muttering under her breath as she walked into the kitchen. 

Hestia gave Apollo a once over. "So are you going to tell me what's really going on here?" 

Apollo looked to the kitchen to make sure Artemis was out of earshot. His ego still his main concern, he didn't want her to hear him admit that he had been overpowered by Persephone, and he knew that Hestia knew more about the spring goddess than she would let on. 

"It wasn't Hades that attacked me," he said in a low whisper. "It was Persephone. And I think she's under his control." 

____________________________________________________________________

Persephone slid gracefully into the passenger seat of the car next to a fidgeting Hades. She lightly put her hand on his thigh, patting him gently. "It's okay, love." 

"I just don't like the idea of sending you into that apartment alone, especially if Apollo is still hanging around," he growled as he started the car. 

"I think I proved I can handle him," Persephone reminded him with a laugh. 

"I'm more worried about your potential arrest after you go toe-to-toe with him again," Hades smiled. "And you haven't gotten much rest over these past few days. I don't want you to over exert yourself. Plus it take a mental toll on you, sweetness. You shouldn't have to be ready to defend yourself all the time." 

She moved her fingers absentmindedly over his leg. "I love you," she said sweetly. 

He removed one of his hands from the wheel to take hers and squeeze it in response. 

Persephone leaned her head on his shoulder, taking pleasure in the feeling of being so close to him. Closing her eyes, she drifted off, lulled into sleep by the calming earthy scent of her king. As Hades pulled up to their previous parking space, she stirred. 

"I was hoping not to wake you too soon," he said quietly before kissing the top of her head. 

"'S fine, I'm up," she smiled as she stretched. "Better to just get it over with, anyway." 

She reached out for the door handle but was stopped by Hades placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, seeing a look in his eyes she wasn't familiar with. She was used to concern, maybe even strong doubt, but this was different; this was fear. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. 

"I can't explain it," he said. "But something here feels off. I can't shake the notion that Apollo has done something. We both know he's not just going to take this lying down. I don't want to let you do this alone." After a moment, he quietly added, "And I can't say it feels good to let you leave my presence right now. Soul bond, you know?" 

She leaned into him, her lips softly meeting his sending a surge of serotonin through each of their brains. The kiss grew more passionate as their tongues tangled together and Hades cradled the back of her head, taking her hair between his fingers. The electricity of their connection lingered even after Persephone slowly pulled away from the kiss. 

"Aidoneus, I understand. I don't want to be away from you even for just five minutes," she said. "But I have to do this alone. For the sake of my friendship with Artemis. I trust her." 

Hades sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. "I get it. I just don't like it. But I'll respect your choice. I hope that's okay." 

She moved her hand to his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"Can I ask a favor of you though?" he murmured. 

"Hmm?" 

"Just stay with me another minute. Help me calm my mind before you go." 

She smiled lightly. "Of course." 

____________________________________________________

"What do you mean?" Hestia hissed. 

"I mean we were having a conversation and things got a little heated. I have caught her alone with Hades on more than one occasion so I asked her about it. Next thing I know, she's punching me in the face and then taking off through her bedroom window. I had the wind knocked out of me so it took me a minute to follow. When I went after her to see what was wrong, she was gone, but I spotted Hades' jacket on the back of her chair. She left in such a rush she forgot this," he said, producing her phone from his pocket. "She didn't have a password set. I know it's an invasion of privacy, but I was concerned, so I checked her messages. The stuff between her and Hades...it's not so innocent. And she confirmed to Eros she had feelings for him. Something here is not right. I know Hecate and Hades are tight. I think he may have persuaded her to cast some sort of spell on Persephone to make her fall in love with him. And he's always had it out for me, so I wouldn't be surprised if he'd been feeding her lies about me and encouraging her to fight me." 

"Apollo, that's a big accusation..." Hestia trailed off. 

"Look, I know about your deal with Demeter, okay?" he whispered. 

"What?" Hestia glanced back to the kitchen, hoping that Artemis wasn't listening in. 

"A new goddess doesn't come to Olympus without me doing my research," Apollo responded. "I know she's a fertility goddess. And I know Demeter's paying you a lot of money to keep that from her and to get her committed to TGOEM. If Demeter finds out about this, it's not good for your cash flow. And I'd hate to have to go to her because you're feeling unsure about going after Hades." 

"What do you suggest I do?" Hestia said in a strained whisper. "Hades is a king and Zeus is his brother. I would like to get Persephone back here as quickly as possible, but it's about picking your battles, Apollo." 

Apollo shrugged. "You and Hades go way back, right? Why don't you just go explain to him the delicacy of the situation?" 

"And what if he comes back for her?" she asked. "We can't watch her 24/7."

"There are ways to keep her here. And ways to keep him away," Apollo said with a sneer. "I know a charm to keep him from crossing the threshold into this domain. Just figure out how to make sure she can't leave this apartment and your money is safe." 

Hestia narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Why are you so invested, Apollo?" 

"I don't need it getting around that I got my ass handed to me by the goddess of spring, okay?" he muttered, avoiding her gaze. "And I'm sure you could find a little of that Barley Mother money to share with me for some of my personal expenses, just to make sure word doesn't get back to Demeter that Hades absconded with her daughter under your watch." 

Hestia scowled. "Fine. Do your charms. I'll work out a plan to get her back here and we'll go from there." 

_________________________________________________

Persephone stood in the hallway, staring at the door to the apartment. She'd crossed through it countless times, but something in her ached knowing this could be the last time she'd enter the place that had been her first home away from her mother. She knew Artemis's feelings about Hades and was prepared to not be allowed back to visit her friend, though she hoped for a better reaction if she got the chance to explain their connection. 

A longing to go back to the car and stay with Hades tugged at the back of her mind, but this was something that she had to do without him, as much as her body hated to be away from him. 

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open. 


	21. Chapter 21

Artemis grabbed Hestia's arm as she entered the kitchen. 

"What did Apollo say?" she whispered quietly. 

Hestia hesitated. "Artemis, I--" 

"Please, Hestia, you can't leave me in the dark," Artemis whined. "I want to be able to help Persephone." 

"Well," Hestia began, glancing to the other room to make sure Apollo wasn't entering. "Apollo was not attacked by Hades. It was Kore." 

"What? But that doesn't make sens--" 

"We believe that Hades has enlisted the help of Hecate to cast a powerful spell on our Kore to make her think she is in love with him, changing her demeanor." 

Artemis furrowed her brow. "How do we fix it?" 

Hestia sighed. "Right now, we just need to get her back here. Unfortunately, she's probably in the Underworld right now, which makes extrication difficult." 

"This seems like it's escalated pretty far. Why don't we just contact Demeter?" Artemis asked. 

"I don't think she'll be pleased to hear that this happened to her daughter under your care," Hestia chastised. "The quieter we can keep this, the better. For everyone involved. We don't want to make a big scene of it, if possible. For Kore's sake." 

"I guess that makes sense," Artemis said, looking to her feet. "But how do we find her and bring her back." 

Hestia took Artemis's hand in her own. "Let's go consult with your brother on this. I think we'll find his participation important in this planning." 

The two met with Apollo in the living room. As Hestia began to speak, the door creaked open, revealing a startled Persephone on the other side. 

____________________________________

"Kore, thank goodness you're here!" Hestia said, rushing to embrace the spring goddess. 

"He-Hestia," Persephone stuttered, as she half-heartedly returned the hug. "What a--n-nice surprise. What brings you here bright and early?" 

Hestia pulled Persephone through the threshold, shutting the door behind her. She guided the young goddess to the sofa, placing her hands on Persephone's shoulders and pushing her down to sit before the three others, standing and looking down at her.   
  


"Kore, my dear," Hestia started, a concerned smile on her face. "Apollo has filled us in on what happened between the two of you yesterday." 

Persephone glared at Apollo. "I'm sure he hasn't told you everything. Would it be alright if we talked without him?" Persephone began to rise, but Hestia quickly pushed her back to her seat. 

"Perse, you've been acting so weird these past few days," Artemis said. "And we know why." 

"Y-you do?" 

Artemis nodded. "Hades has cast a spell on you to make you think you're in love with him so he could kidnap you. That's why you got so mad at Apollo. It's not you." 

Persephone scoffed. "Is that what he's told you? I promise you, Hades has done nothing to trick or manipulate me. My feelings for him are quite real. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm leaving TGEOM. Hades and I are in love. We're soul bonded. We're getting married." 

Hestia gasped. "Kore, you can't." 

"Hestia, please know, this has nothing to do with you. You've been a magnificent and kind leader," Persephone said. "I just finally know what I want, and I can't keep letting other people decide for me. If you're worried about the scholarship, I understand and I never meant to take advantage of your kindness. Hades and I will pay you back every cent." 

"Kore," Hestia said gently. "I know you don't understand what's happening right now. But what you've said is very alarming to us, and I'm afraid you've just proved the point you're trying to refute." 

"No, no, I've told you the truth!" Persephone protested as she rose to her feet. She was feeling a little light-headed. _Damn, why didn't I recharge with Hades before I came in? "_ Hades is right outside, he can tell you everything. We can call Hecate; she'll say the same thing!" 

"Persephone," Artemis chimed in quietly. "Hecate is on his side. She may be lying to you, too." 

"No!" Persephone shouted with force, her eyes glowing red. "No! Apollo is lying! Apollo raped me! I didn't want to tell you this way, but he did. That's why we fought. That's why I didn't want to be here. Hades is good to me. He is kind and loving. He cares about me!" 

Hestia nodded to Apollo, who grabbed Persephone's arms, restraining her. Feeling weak from being away from Hades, she struggled to fight back, but couldn't find the strength to push him off. 

"Apollo, please take Persephone to her room. Make sure she's comfortable," Hestia said. 

Apollo returned the nod. "Come on, Persie, don't be like this," he whispered to her lightly. "Just go to your room. We want to help you." 

"Fuck you, Apollo," Persephone spat, wriggling in his grasp as she tried in vain to escape it. "Hades will come. He'll tell you everything." 

"I'm afraid that's impossible, dear," Hestia said. "We've taken precautions to make sure Hades can't get in here. And don't worry, we'll make sure you have everything you need here." 

Persephone stared back at her. "Wh-what do you mean?" 

"You won't be leaving until we can figure out how to reverse Hades' spell," Hestia said calmly. "We can't risk you're safety." 

"You're risking it by making me be here with _him_ ," she shouted. "Apollo is a monster. GET OFF OF ME, YOU LYING FUCK. What about school? What about my internship?" 

"Kore! Language!" Hestia warned. "As I'm sure you will come to understand, you won't be continuing interning with Underworld Corp. And I've already been in touch with the school and let them know you're taking the semester off to attend to personal business." 

"You can't!" she shouted. 

Hestia sighed. "I'm sorry, Kore cob, but it had to be done. Apollo, please, take her. After she's secure, you come right back out here." 

Persephone screamed in protest as Apollo manhandled her, roughly forcing her into her room. Hestia waited until she saw the door shut before flopping down onto the couch. 

"Do you think that was a little harsh?" Artemis asked. "She seems really upset." 

"Had to be done, my dear," Hestia said wearily. "I'm afraid while she's under this spell, she won't be acting rationally. But don't worry, I'll help you keep an eye on her in the meantime. First, though, I better take care of our problem outside." 

__________________________________

Hades drummed his fingers in agitation against the steering wheel. 

_How long has she been gone? This seems like it's been too long. This all feels wrong._

His leg bounced in unison with his fidgeting digits. He glanced down, seeing his phone on the seat.

_Surely she's got her phone back by now. Just calling her isn't going against her wishes is it? She'll answer and tell me I'm being paranoid if I'm being paranoid, right?_

He didn't wait for the other part of his psyche to argue with him. He dialed, waiting to no avail for an answer. Instead, he heard her voicemail greeting. 

"Hey, sweetness, I know I'm probably worrying over nothing, and I'm really sorry if I am, but could you please just send me a text and let me know that everything is alright? I'm sorry, I'm still working on the worrying thing. I love you." 

He hung up and stared out the windshield. It was important to respect her choice, and he knew that. But he was feeling the ache of being away from her and worried that it may be affecting her, too. And if she had to fight for herself, which he hoped wasn't the case, he was afraid she wouldn't have all of her powers. And after what happened with Minthe and she'd passed out....

Hades hadn't wanted to worry her, but it was so frightening watching her tiny body crumple as she expended every last ounce of energy in an uncontrolled exhibition of her power. She was young. She needed time to refine her grasp on her abilities. It was perfectly normal, but with as much stress as she was constantly under, Hades was concerned that she hadn't had much time at all to do just that. 

_Give her time. Give her time. She'll be fine._

He fought the urge to get out of the car, steeling himself by gripping the steering wheel tightly. A knock on the window startled him from his thoughts. 

"Hestia?" Hades said. 

She smiled and motioned for him to roll the window down. He acquiesced. 

"I hear you and our Kore have had quite the adventure together last night," she said curtly through her tight-lipped grin. 

"Hestia, listen--" 

"No, you listen, Hades," she said, leaning in close. "You are not good for Kore. I don't care what you think; you are not destined to be her love no matter how many gifts you shower her with or sweet things you say to her." 

"It's not like tha--" 

"She is _young_ and _unfamiliar_ with our world, but I am not naive and I will not let you ruin the future for a goddess who could be a leader here on Olympus by sullying her reputation with yours." 

"Hestia, I don't want to do anything to harm Kore. I love her, and she loves me. I don't know if she told you about the soul bond, but--" 

"I don't care if you had a private wedding ceremony and she's carrying your triplets, you will leave now." 

Hades gently pushed her back and opened the door. He stood, staring down at Hestia. "I don't want to cause a scene, but if you are holding Kore against her will, I won't hesitate to show my strength." 

Hestia laughed coldly. "Fine. Be the villain. But you think Demeter won't have her say?" 

Hades paused. "I-I'm not afraid of Demeter." 

"Then be afraid of me. I've already made sure that you can't enter that apartment, and Kore will not be leaving my sight. If you try to get in, you'll regret it." 

"Are you threatening a king?" Hades glowered. 

"I'm threatening a predator. You won't get to her. Just leave." 

Hades pushed past her. "Fuck off, Hestia." He made his way to the building, but as he went to step inside, a force pushed him back with a thunderous boom. The god landed 100 yards away, a look of shock on his face. Hestia sauntered over to him, smirking. 

"I told you that you wouldn't get in," she said. 

"You're pathetic," he growled. "I'll pay you anything you want. Please, you're hurting her by keeping her there." 

"I don't need your money when I have Demeter's," she said cruelly. "And the reputation risk isn't worth it. Leave before you hurt yourself." 

She kicked him in the abdomen before strutting away. 

Hades breathed heavily, gripping his side before falling back to the ground. 

"Fuck," he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has a long way to go, but this seemed like a fitting place to close the first volume. Don't worry, it continues in Part II, "Until You Come Back Home"


	22. Chapter 22

The story continues...

[**Until You Come Back Home**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22686811) (922 words) by [**lovelyriots**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyriots)  
Chapters: 1/?  
Fandom: [Lore Olympus (Webcomic)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Lore%20Olympus%20\(Webcomic\))  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con  
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)  
Characters: Hades (Lore Olympus), Persephone (Lore Olympus), Artemis (Lore Olympus), Apollo (Lore Olympus), Hestia (Lore Olympus), Hera (Lore Olympus), Zeus (Lore Olympus), Hecate (Lore Olympus), Eros (Lore Olympus)  
Additional Tags: Soul Bond, Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Separations, Captivity, Love, Angst  
Series: Part 2 of [I Don't Want to Live Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1570855)  
Summary:

Persephone is being held against her will, her powers weakened by being separated from Hades with whom she shares a soul bond. Magic and Olympus politics are preventing Hades from getting to Persephone. He's enlisting the help of others to bring Persephone home.

This is Part II of the "I Don't Want To Live Forever" Series.


End file.
